Forgotten Love
by QueenPendragon56
Summary: Ulquiorra is captured after Aizen is supposedly defeated. His path crosses with Byakuya who starts remembering something he shouldn't. Renji/Byakuya and Grimmjow/ Ulquiorra mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Byakuya lay in the bed holding the small infant. He had Aizen's brown hair and Byakuya's grey eyes that were looking up at him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered stroking the head of his newborn son.

"Have you made your decision yet?" asked Aizen sitting down next to him. He looked around the large room in Los Noches he had stayed in for the last five months since his pregnancy had started being obvious. He sighed sadly as he looked down at the little baby boy that he had fallen in love with in just a few short hours.

"I...don't know," he murmured.

"If you don't decide soon, I will make the choice for you," Aizen whispered in his ear coldly. Byakuya shivered unwillingly as the cold eyes stared at him.

Byakuya shook his head, "I have to go back," he admitted quietly.

"Then I will make sure it is painless." Before Byakuya could ask what he meant Aizen had walked out of the room. When he returned he was followed in by Ulquiorra who walked over to him. "Naoki will be fine, Ulquiorra will take care of him," Aizen explained.

"No! I will not leave my son..." before he could finish a bright light flashed in front of his eyes.

"Byakuya I promised this would be painless," Aizen whispered as he caressed the unconscious pale lord.

**5 years later...**

Ulquiorra ran down the hall towards the throne room. Lord Aizen had given him the command to protect the hogyoku from the soul reapers no matter what. He stopped for a moment as the building shook and pieces of roof fell around him. It was starting to look like they weren't going to win this fight but he couldn't let his Lord down.

"Daddy!" screamed a small boy running towards him. "What's going on daddy?" he wailed hiding his face in Ulquiorra's robes.

"Naoki, it will be fine, I promise," he whispered picking him up and running the rest of the way to where the hogyoku lay hidden.

"Daddy!" Before Ulquiorra could react he felt like a thousand needles were piercing his back. He shoved Naoki behind the only cover he could before turning to see who had attacked him. Suddenly a new wave threw him into the air tearing at his clothes and skin until he could no longer feel any of his limbs. He was surprised at how beautiful the attack was...the pink petals swirled around him in a deadly design. How ironic it would be that he would die this way after living an entire life in the bleak Hueco Mundo.

Suddenly his body dropped against the cold floor and he could see the soul reaper that was going to kill him. "Stop!" Byakuya stopped in surprise as he saw a small child run to block the way to the espada. "Don't hurt daddy!" he sobbed.

"Get out of here," Ulquiorra growled trying to sit up. "Run Naoki!" Naoki shook his head as he glared up at the soul reaper. He was not going to leave.

Byakuya was surprised, the child wasn't an arrancar, he had the energy of a soul reaper but then what was he doing in Hueco Mundo calling an espada "daddy"? "Who are you?" he asked putting his hand on the child's head. The kid jumped back as if Byakuya had attacked him with kido.

"Leave him alone!" Ulquiorra rasped trying to sit up but his arm gave out. Nothing in this situation made sense to Byakuya and he wanted answers.

"Surrender!" he commanded pointing his blade right underneath the espada's chin.

"And why the hell would I do that?" he growled.

"If you don't I will be forced to kill you," he said simply. Ulquiorra growled, he did not like being shoved into a corner like this but he had no choice. He had to protect Naoki from this man. Before he could say anything his swimming vision became blackness as he fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Naoki screamed running to Ulquiorra's side as he fell. "Daddy wake up!"

"Come on, I can take him somewhere to get better," Byakuya offered walking to the boy's side.

"No! Leave my daddy alone!" he begged still trying to protect his father.

"Hey, Captain you in here?" yelled Renji running into the room. He stopped surprised at the scene that was playing out in front of him. One of the espada had been defeated, a kid was trying to protect him, and his cold captain was trying to comfort the kid. That had not been something he expected to see.

As soon as Naoki saw another soul reaper run into the room he became hysteric. Byakuya sighed, he knew there was no way he was going to calm down the kid and get answers if they stayed here. "Sorry about this," he whispered before casting a sleeping kido on the child.

As soon as Byakuya's hand touched his forehead Naoki's eyes fell closed and he fell into the captain's waiting arms. "What happened here?" asked Renji slowly walking up to his captain.

"I'll explain later, we need to get both of them back to the soul society. If we don't the cuatro might die." Renji raised an eyebrow quizzically, last time he checked an espada dying wasn't a bad thing. He just shrugged as he picked up the unconscious espada and followed his captain as they headed back to the spirit world.

xxxxxxxx

Unohana was surprised to see captain Kuchiki walking into the fourth division with an espada and a small child that seemed like a soul reaper. "I need him to survive, he has to answer some questions," Byakuya said in way of explanation. She nodded and got to work healing, she knew when the time was better she would get a better explanation.

She slowly let her healing reiatsu cover the beaten body. She could feel the wounds slowly starting to heal but stopped in surprise when she felt the response of reiatsu come back at her. That was not something that she had expected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya walked towards his house after the captain's meeting. From what he had heard they had successfully gotten rid of the three captains that had betrayed the soul society and most of the espada had fallen with them. He hadn't really explained to Captain Yamamoto about Ulquiorra or the child. He would have to do that in private when the other captains wouldn't make the situation worse.

He smiled when he saw Abari walking towards him. "How was the captain's meeting?" he asked falling in step with his captain.

"Boring, they said what I already knew," he sighed waving it off. "What were you doing while I was busy?" he asked turning to his lieutenant that had been his lover for the last five years.

"I was talking to Ichigo, turns out that Grimmjow was also captured alive but Orihime healed him so he is awaiting judgement in the cells."

"Why would this matter to me?" Byakuya asked turning to look at Abarai.

"I don't know, but he keeps asking about Ulquiorra. Maybe he has some of the answers that Ulquiorra can't answer right now..." he shrugged. "Maybe he could even help with the kid when he wakes up. I mean he was hysteric with just the two us near, I wonder how he'll act when he realizes he is surrounded by them."

Byakuya hadn't thought of that. The child would freak out and that was the last thing he wanted. "Maybe we should wait to wake him up until Ulquiorra has been healed by Unohana

**This is my new bleach fanfic I hope everybody likes it, R&R would be deeply appreciated! **


	2. Waking up

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes, he could tell that he was in some sort of barracks and the sun was shining through a window. He was not in Hueco Mundo anymore but he wasn't sure where he was. He sighed as he closed his eyes again, he had failed Aizen and Naoki was in danger because he wasn't strong enough.

He felt his abdomen, something was wrong. He could feel it. His eyes started to cloud over with the tears that he would not openly shed. Had he lost them? Was this his punishment for surviving when his master lord was dead? "Oh, your awake?" came a women's voice.

He looked up to see a woman with black hair braided in the front walking towards him. "I am glad to see that you're doing better," she smiled.

"Who are you?" he growled glaring at her. By the haori that she was wearing he could tell she was one of the captain's of the thirteen court squads.

"I am Captain Unohana, you are in my squad's barracks," she explained. He glared at her, he wanted to ask her questions but he was not about to start trusting soul reapers. Unohana looked at him before sighing, "Naoki is with Byakuya at the moment, he is safe. That is about all I can tell you right now. But now you need a check up."

"Why the hell am I still alive?" he growled. He did not want to play games.

She sighed, "I can not say, all I was told was to make sure you healed." Ulquiorra sighed as he nodded. "I promise as soon as I get some answers I will tell you."

xxxxxxx

Byakuya had no idea when Ulquiorra was going to wake up and he couldn't keep the kid under the kido spell for much longer. He sighed as he slowly lifted the kido spell and watched as the boy's eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?" he asked looking around sleepily.

When he saw Byakuya and Renji watching him he jumped up and ran for the door. His quick reflexes surprised Byakuya, the kid looked like he could be no older then five but time was weird in Hueco Mundo and in the Spirit World, he could be much older or maybe even younger.

As soon as he got to the door and realized he couldn't open it because it was locked he turned back to them his eyes looking almost wild. "Calm down, we aren't the enemy," Byakuya tried to comfort him.

"Where's my daddy?" he growled.

"He is sick right now and is being healed. You will be able to see him soon."

"I want to see him now!" the boy bawled, tears coming to his eyes. "Please!" he begged. Byakuya stood there speechless, he didn't know how to answer. Kids weren't exactly his strong point.

"Come on, lets go see if Unohana will let us see him," Renji offered when he saw that Byakuya had no idea what to do next. Byakuya nodded appreciatively as Renji held the child's hand and lead him towards the fourth division.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I am going to have a word with the prisoner while you go to the fourth," Byakuya wanted some answers and he was going to see if the sexta espada could answer any of them. Renji nodded. Naoki looked around confused but was still too afraid of the two men to ask any questions.

Byakuya flash-stepped away from the two of them and towards the prison cells, he doubted the sexta would be very willing to cooperate but he was going to try. He opened the door and walked down the line of cells until he found the one where Grimmjow was laying down on his cot.

"Sexta espada I have some questions for you," he called. The espada looked up at him before rolling his eyes and closing them again. "I am a captain of the thirteen court guard, you will answer me!" he growled getting annoyed with his attitude.

"Well _captain_, excuse me for being in a little bit of melancholy, I kinda just lost everything and am trying not to lose it," he snarled.

"Listen I need to know about Naoki and until Ulquiorra wakes up..."

"Ulquiorra is alive?" Grimmjow yelled flying at the bars that separated them.

"Yes," Byakuya answered surprised by the sudden reaction, "He is in the fourth squad's barracks healing, why do you ask?" Grimmjow shook his head as he laid back down on his cot. "Give me some answers and I can get you out of here soon to see him."

"What do you want to know?" Grimmjow asked finally looking him in the eye.

"Who is Naoki? How did a soul reaper child appear in Los Noches?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Why would I know anything?" Byakuya asked surprised by the assumption.

"No reason," he mumbled. "The kid is Aizen's son. Aizen didn't want to be left to raise the kid, didn't have time with trying to take over the universe and become a god and all. So Ulquiorra kinda became the kid's adopted father in some ways," he explained.

"Who is Naoki's mother?"

"I couldn't say, they were in Los Noches for a few months before he was born but Aizen locked them in a room and only allowed Ulquiorra to enter, other then himself."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji finally got to the forth division, he wasn't used to not flash stepping around the sereitai. "Come on, let's go see your daddy," he tried to sound excited and lighten the mood but it seemed to scare the kid even more.

"I am surprised to see the two of you here," Unohana walked out from her office looking at the two of them. "But your timing is wonderful Ulquiorra has just woken up and I bet he wants to see you. Do you want to come with me Naoki?" she offered the small boy her hand and he gladly took it. "Lieutenant Abarai, are you coming as well?" Renji nodded and followed them down the hall.

Unohana had been told about the child's situation by Byakuya earlier and felt sorry for the poor boy. He had done nothing wrong and his life had been ripped apart because of the war. Her hatred burned for Aizen that much brighter as she lead the boy down the hall towards Ulquiorra.

"Daddy!" Ulquiorra looked up surprised to see Naoki jumping into his arms. "Daddy I don't like it here! I want to go home! I don't want to stay with the bad man!" he cried trying to bury his teary face into Ulquiorra's chest.

"Shh, Naoki it's alright," he comforted stroking the boy's head. Finally he heard the sobs start to turn into sniffles as Naoki calmed down. "This is going to be our home for a little," Ulquiorra explained, "and what bad man are you staying with?"

"The one that hurt you!"

"He's not a bad man, to make sure I could come to a safe place like here he had to make it look like he hurt me," Ulquiorra lied.

"Really? He's a good guy?" Naoki asked his tears drying up.

"Yep, and he is going to take care of you while I am getting better."

"Then I go home with you?" Ulquiorra didn't know how to answer that, he had no idea what was going to happen once he was out of here. For all he knew they were healing him so that they could torture or even kill him.

"I don't know, we will see," he promised kissing Naoki on top of the head. "Now I think it is time for someone to have lunch. Are you hungry?" Naoki nodded.

"I'll get him something to eat," the red head that had stayed in the corner this whole time volunteered. Ulquiorra looked at him curiously, he didn't know who this was and he really hated knowing he had to let Naoki go with a stranger. Naoki looked back at Ulquiorra and he nodded letting the child go with the soul reaper.

He watched as the two of them left the room and laid back down. He had done nothing but sit in this bed and somehow it had already exhausted him. He hated all this sunlight. Suddenly he fell over because of a gust of wind, that was something that he had not been expecting.

"Its good to see that your awake," Byakuya growled.

"So good to see you again," Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. He never realized he was this popular in the soul society, he had been awake for less then an hour and had already had four visitors.

"I want you to answer a question."

"Go ahead, what do you want to ask?"

"Who was the mother of Naoki?"

"Why do you care?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously you found out somehow that Aizen was his father, so you have been looking things up. Why do you care so much?"

"The mother was a soul reaper so she has to still be here and I will not tolerate traitors!"

"Whoever you talked to had to have told you that they were not there of their own free will, so they are no traitor. So you have nothing to worry about." Byakuya wanted to stab the cuatro, he didn't know why he cared so much about the kid. He hated that he was asking all these questions that he couldn't even admit to himself. "I hope you figure it out soon though, cause your visits aren't very fun," he smirked before laying back down on the bed.

Byakuya turned on his heel, if he stayed here much longer he would kill the cuatro. He had to go see Renji and hopefully calm down.


	3. Remembering

3 weeks later...

Byakuya laid down next to Renji, it had been another long day. Naoki still didn't trust either of them and who his mother was was still keeping him up at nights, but he had no idea why. "What's bothering you?" asked Renji laying his head on Byakuya's chest.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he lied.

Renji pulled his chin down to make Byakuya look him in the eyes, "You are a horrible liar."

"But I outrank you so when I say drop it I mean it," he growled.

"Hmm, I thought you said that insubordination was hot," he whispered straddling his captain.

"Renji, not tonight," he grumbled pushing Renji off of him. Renji didn't know what to do next, this had never happened before. "Let's just go to sleep." Renji frowned as Byakuya turned away from him so he was facing the wall. Something was seriously bothering his captain and Byakuya was not about to tell Renji anything.

_Byakuya was looking down at the tiny eyes that had just barely opened. "Naoki, such a sweet name for my sweet boy," he whispered holding his new son to his chest. "I am never going to leave you, I love you." _

"_You have to make a choice," Aizen whispered laying down next to Byakuya. He shook his head, "You better make the right choice." _

"_I have to go back..." _

"_Then I will make this painless" _

_Suddenly the baby was ripped out of his hands and a bright light was blinding him. "Naoki! NAOKI!"_

Byakuya jumped up from bed covered in sweat. Had that just been a dream? But why would he be dreaming that Naoki was his son? "Something wrong?" Renji asked sleepily.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," he lied laying back down. Or had it been something more?

"_You know you can't stay there! They won't allow it!" Aizen yelled at him. "You won't be safe but I could protect you!" Byakuya tried to get away but as much as his feet moved he stayed in the same place. "You can't escape me and you know it!" _

"_This is all your fault! You betrayed me!" Byakuya yelled. Aizen just smiled as he stepped through the garganta "I don't need you! I never did!" _

"_You keep saying that but you keep coming back," Aizen laughed before he the black hole finally swallowed him up and Byakuya was all alone._

Byakuya's eyes shot open. He remembered, he remembered everything. Before he realized what he was doing he was on his feet, zanpakto in hand, flash stepping towards squad four. He was going to kill the cuatro.

He finally smashed down the door that was blocking his way and thrust his zanpakto into Ulquiorra's neck. "You knew," he snarled startling the espada. "You knew this entire time and said nothing!"

Ulquiorra smiled, "So you finally remembered? Aizen was always worried Kyōka Suigetsu effects would wear off on you."

"Why didn't you tell me I had a son!"

"You wouldn't have believed me, I had to wait and see if you remembered on you own. Now you do," he shrugged. Byakuya lowered his sword, he wasn't angry at Ulquiorra, everything the cuatro said made sense, but he was pissed at Aizen.

"Why didn't I get my memories back after Aizen died in Hueco Mundo, his sword shouldn't still have affected me unless...Is Aizen still alive?"

"I honestly don't know, he has not contacted me or done anything as far as I can tell." Byakuya fell down onto one of the visitor chairs, he could not believe that he had forgotten something so important as his own child. How the hell had even been able to become pregnant? He was a guy!

"Oh Byakuya, what are you doing here?" Unohana asked surprised to see the captain in her barracks so late at night.

"I had to ask the cuatro espada something about the child," he nodded at her curtly before walking out of the room. No one could know about this, there would be too many questions that even he didn't have the answers to yet.

Unohana looked back at Ulquiorra who was staring at her. "May I ask why you have also honored me with a late night visit?" Ulquiorra asked with his usual emotionless tone.

"Oh yes! I have been running some tests that keep coming up with a peculiar result. I wanted to be sure before I talked to you about it but did you know that you are pregnant with twins?"

Ulquiorra shot up, "You mean I didn't lose them?"

"So you knew?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me or ask about them? I could tell you were stressing about something and that was healthy for none of you!" she reprimanded gently. She had become attached to the Espada over the last few weeks he had spent in the spirit world. He actually kind of reminded her of Byakuya.

"I was scared of what would happen if anybody knew. I didn't even know how much longer I would be alive." Unohana nodded understandingly.

"Do you want to know what gender they are?" Ulquiorra looked up at her and nodded eagerly. "You are going to have a little boy and a little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Renji woke up earlier then he usually did, it was still dark outside, and he was surprised to see Byakuya sitting in a chair, just staring at the wall. "Is something the matter Byakuya?" he asked slowly walking towards him.

"I am Naoki's father," he whispered.

"Byakuya?" There was no way that Renji could have heard him correctly. Aizen was his father, how could Byakuya also be his father?

"I was Aizen's lover."

Renji kneeled down in front of his lover, "Bya, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"He used his Kyōka Suigetsu to make me forget for the last five years that I had a son and had been his lover. He used me and I loved him!"

"Why don't you start from the beginning because I am really confused."

"For years Aizen and I were secret lovers, the elders of the Kuchiki clan would have forbidden it. I broke it off only two months before he dissented to Hueco Mundo, about a month after that I found out I was pregnant.

"I researched it and it turns out that men that are soul reapers can become pregnant but it is very rare. When he betrayed us and actually tried to kill Rukia I knew there was no way I could tell anybody about his child that I was carrying. The elders would have made me have an abortion and I had no idea what Yamamoto would do.

"I got a mission that sent me to world of the living, I extended it until the child would be born, I wasn't sure what I would do after that. Then one day Aizen showed up with the cuatro espada and said that I would be going with him, and wanting to protect my child, I did. Then after he was born I knew I had to come back and to make sure I stayed where I belonged he wiped all of my memories and gave me fake ones. Last night for some reason it just all came back and I remembered everything. Ulquiorra just proved that it was all true."

Renji didn't know what to say after that. He had known that he was married to Hisana, but Aizen as his lover, he just couldn't imagine that. He didn't want to imagine that. "I am so sorry," was all he could mumble to fill the awkward silence that filled the room.

"My own son thinks I am a monster because I hurt the only man he ever knew that loved him. He runs whenever I get too close," Byakuya cried falling into Renji. "What should I do?"

"I-I don't know, kids aren't my strong point," Renji admitted. "But I know that this is a brand new place and maybe if we give him some time to adjust he will get more used to being around us..." They were both surprised when they heard a small knock at the door.

None of the servants would bother them at this time of night. Renji stood up and slid open the door to see the tear stained face of Naoki staring back up at him. "S-sorry to b-bother you," he murmured not being able to look him in the eye.

"No,its alright, come on in," he said moving out of the way for Naoki. He nodded and walked slowly into the room.

"Hey Naoki, what's the matter?" Byakuya asked lifting him up and setting him on the bed.

"I-I had a bad dream. I couldn't find da-daddy," he explained barely above a whisper.

"That's okay if you have a bad dream or something you can come in here and talk to either of us," Byakuya promised. "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?"

"I-I can't remember," he sobbed suddenly falling into Byakuya's arms. Byakuya just sat there rigid, he had no idea what to do. Renji face-palmed himself, his captain could be seriously clueless sometimes. 'Hug him' Renji mouthed trying to tell his captain one way to get closer to his son. Byakuya took the hint and wrapped his arms around the little boy. It was not something he was used to, except maybe from Renji.

"Hey if you want to, you can spend the rest of the night in our room," Renji offered.

"N-no, I will be fi-fine," he stammered trying to wipe away his tears that were still falling.

"Hey trying to get back to sleep after a nightmare can be scary, you don't have to be brave around us," Byakuya said rubbing his back.

"I miss daddy." Byakuya bit his lip, his little boy wanted an espada rather then him. Aizen had really screwed up this time and if he wasn't already dead Byakuya would kill him!

xxxxxxxxx

Unohana had moved Ulquiorra to another room, one that only she, Isane, and Hanataro would be able to enter. All the spiritual pressure from soul reapers was not healthy for him, especially in the state he was in. He was not used to all the soul reapers. That at least was the official reason that she had given in her report.

The real reason she was keeping to herself, she couldn't have any of the other captains knowing that Ulquiorra was pregnant. There was no telling how Yamamoto would react and she already knew that Kurotsuchi would want to turn the espada into a new experiment. Something that she would not wish on her worst enemies much less two infants that had yet to even have a chance to do anything wrong.

She walked into the secluded room. She stopped in surprise when she saw that Ulquiorra already had a bump forming on his abdomen. "You look surprised," he commented dryly.

"Yes, I am. I did not know that you were that far along. I thought you said you were only about a month when you left Los Noches a few weeks ago."

"I am, pregnancies only last about three months...How long do they last in your world?"

"Nine months..."

"Well that would be hell!"

"Yes, I guess some people would rather only have to go through three months then nine, that just shows how much I know about Espadas," she laughed nervously.

"Thats reassuring." The both of them were spared more conversation when Isane walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Byakuya said that this message was urgent. He said Ulquiorra would want to know immediately."

"What would I want to know?" he asked emotionlessly. What the hell else did that bastard lord have to hold over his head.

"Um...he said Grimmjow is still alive and safe..." Isane stopped when she saw how Ulquiorra just froze. "Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Ulquiorra's mind just froze. Suddenly all he could think was "He's alive" over and over. It was the only thing in the world that mattered. He was alive. Suddenly he was shaken out of his own head when Unohana shook him gently. "Are you alright?" she asked gently trying to get his attention.

"Y-yeah fine," he stammered waving her away. "Just surprised...but happy"

xxxxx

Grimmjow sat back against the wall of his cell. Being incarcerated like this was boring, he wanted to get out of here and get even with Strawberry head for locking him up like a dog. He was so happy that Ulquiorra was alive that he would actually leave the bastard alive...but just barely.

He sighed as he sent out his reiatsu again to try and sense Ulquiorra. Byakuya had let it slip that Ulquiorra was alive but had he just been lying? Grimmjow buried his head into the cot, all he wanted to do was see his mate one more time and make sure that he was okay. Instead he got to listen to the dead silence of the cells.

xxxxx

Unohana walked into the meeting hall for the captain's meeting. It seemed that they were having a lot of them lately and she was getting tired of them. They seemed to always be talking about the same things. She had gotten here early and watched as the other captains slowly entered and found their usual places in the line up and waited for the meeting to start.

Finally Yamamoto walked in and sat in the head chair signaling the start of their meeting. "I have called you all here to discuss what we are going to do with the two remaining espada."

"I don't understand why we haven't just killed them," growled Soifon.

"Why kill 'em? Add them to the squads," Zaraki growled.

"They do not seem like the kind of creatures that would switch their loyalties and actually help us," Hitsugaya added.

"If we can't trust them I could use them in my lab, they would make fine specimens," Kurotsuchi snickered.

Soon all the captains were yelling and shouting what they thought should happen to the espada and soon the room was divided. Finally Yamamoto slammed his staff on the ground signaling for silence. "All this arguing is getting us nowhere! Right now all we have to decide is whether or not to keep them alive."

"We can't kill them!" All the captains looked at Unohana surprised at her outburst. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted it. "I-I mean..." she had no idea had to cover her slip.

"Please Captain Unohana enlighten us as to why," snickered Kurotsuchi watching her.

"I just think that killing them would be the wrong thing to do," she answered weakly. What else was she supposed to say? Ulquiorra was pregnant? Yamamoto would be pissed if he learned that she had lied to all of them. She could even be accused of treason.

"Have you become attached to the monster?" accused Kurotsuchi leering at her. "Maybe she needs to be supervised for a little while, make sure she is following..."

"Are you accusing me of something?" she growled. She was the captain of the fourth division because she liked helping people but when she was pissed she was just as dangerous as the other captains. Kurotsuchi looked like he was about to say something before Unohana stopped him. "I am nothing but a loyal servant to the Sereitei, don't accuse me without evidence!"

"Stop arguing!" Yamamoto commanded, "Unohana, Kurotsuchi will be helping with taking care of the espadas from now on. This meeting is dismissed for the day."


	5. Chapter 5

Unohana took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves, today would be the first time that she had to include Kurotsuchi while checking up on Ulquiorra. By now his pregnancy was obvious, his stomach looked bloated as if he had been pregnant for seven or eight months already.

She slowly opened the door to see if Ulquiorra was awake. Kurotsuchi was right behind her as she stepped into the room. She flinched when she heard the delighted hiss. She almost wished that Kurotsuchi had been one of the captains to get killed for betraying the soul society.

"So you have been hiding something," Kurotsuchi purred walking closer to the sleeping espada. Ulquiorra had his arm over the bump protectively as he talked in his sleep. "I wonder what old man Yamamoto would say about this little...bump," he snickered. Unohana shivered at the coldness in his voice.

"Please, I can explain..."

"What's going on?" Both shinigami looked up in surprise at Ulquiorra who had just woken up. "Who is this trash?" he hissed motioning at Kurotsuchi. Unohana shook her head sadly, this was going to end badly.

"Trash? Last time I checked I at least wasn't Aizen's whore!" Unohana had to step between the two of them as each reached for their weapons.

"Stop this! You are my patient and I order you to rest," she shoved Ulquiorra back onto the bed, "and right now you are my

colleague so you better not injure my patient," she growled pushing Kurotsuchi towards the door. Both men looked at her surprised, they had never heard her raise her voice like this. "Kurotsuchi I have to give Ulquiorra a check up, I will speak with you after."

To Unohana's surprise Kurotsuchi actually listened to her, that had not been something she planned on. She sighed in relief as she turned back to Ulquiorra. "I know making friends isn't your strong point but could you please try not to make more enemies."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kurotsuchi stood outside in the hall waiting for Unohana. He had heard of irregular pregnancies before but how the body changed and created a new life still intrigued him greatly. He rolled his eyes with impatience, he hated waiting and Unohana was taking a long time. He was almost tempted to go and find Nemu to try out some new experiments.

He sighed as he started walking down the hallway. Male espada pregnancy was something that he did not know about. He had to go see if there were any files in his database about this. If the other captains were going to discuss it then he would not be as stupid as the rest of them.

xxxxxxxx

Unohana walked out of the room from checking up on Ulquiorra, she was surprised to see that Kurotsuchi was not waiting for her. Maybe he had already left to talk to Yamamoto, but he was more the kind of guy that would want to her to be there when he revealed the news.

She shook her head, she would worry about it later if a hell butterfly called her to see the head captain. She needed to relax, this day was seeming to get longer and longer. She wanted to see Zaraki.

Many had said they were an odd couple but she really didn't care. She felt better when she was around him, there was something about his ruggedness that she just loved. She finally saw the squad eleven barracks where Zaraki stayed. She was one of the few women that was actually allowed in other then Yachiru.

She opened the door and was immediately welcomed by the loud shouts of men fighting. She shook her head and quickly walked past them to where, hopefully, Zaraki would be working on paperwork. She slid the door open and smiled when she saw him asleep on the ground facing the door out.

She quietly walked over and sat down next to him, careful not to disturb him. She sat there like that for only about ten minuted before she felt Zaraki stirring. She turned to see him smiling up at her. "I thought you were going to be busy dealing with Kurotsuchi today, Retsu," he yawned before pulling her into his lap.

"I thought so too but before I could really talk to him, he just disappeared," she shrugged.

"Don't worry about that annoying snake, I bet he slithered back to his lab when he realized there was nothing he could destroy."

"Hopefully," she sighed resting her head on his chest. 'Hopefully that was all he was doing.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra watched as the sun went down in the soul society. He was tired of sleeping in this bed just watching as the sun set and then rose, day after day. As soon as it had gone completely dark he slowly stood up. His legs were weak from not being used for so long so that he fell to the floor. He growled in annoyance as he grabbed onto the bed to help him stand up.

Finally he opened the door to his room and looked down the hallways, no one was anywhere near as far as he could tell. He slowly walked out of the room and to the left. That was the way that all the healers had come from so it had to be the quickest way out.

Finally he was out of the fourth squad barracks and on some street. He tried to find Grimmjow, he had to hurry before anybody knew that he had escaped. He flew behind a wall as he heard some footsteps walking towards him. He grinned when he saw it was Hanataro, probably walking to see him in fact.

When the kid was close enough Ulquiorra grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him behind the wall with him. "Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm not that kind of person!" he cried trying to shake away the espada.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes wishing that he could shut up. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ulquiorra growled trying to get his attention. Hanataro looked up at him surprised.

"Y-your not supposed to le-leave you room!" he reprimanded. Ulquiorra tried not to slap him across the face, he was wasting Ulquiorra's precious time.

"I need to know where the cells are! I have to see Grimmjow as soon as possible!" he growled trying to be quiet so no one would hear them.

"The cells? I-I guess I-I can show you..."

"Good, show me!" he growled dropping the shinigami and shoving him. Hanataro was starting to get used to leading people around the seireitei that he wasn't supposed to. He bit his lip as he looked around, he was lost. "What's wrong?" growled the espada from behind him.

"N-nothing," he lied. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, he had chosen the worst possible guide to show him to where Grimmjow was being held. Hanataro looked around for a few more minutes before he finally figured out where they had to go. "This way!" he yelled excitedly. Ulquiorra shook his head as he followed the young healer.

Finally after getting lost about five more times they finally arrived at the cells. "Go back to the barracks, I will be there before morning," Ulquiorra commanded before walking down the steps to the cells. He was surprised at the lack of guards that allowed him to walk all the way down to where prisoners were to be held.

Finally he was at the bottom of the stairs and now he had to find where Grimmjow was. He smiled when he heard familiar snoring that he had heard every night in Los Noches. "Grimmjow," he called walking towards the noise.

He was surprised when his mate actually responded. "Ulquiorra? Is that really you?" Ulquiorra ran to the cell where the voice was coming from and dropped to his knees when he saw him. "You're here!" Grimmjow cried grabbing Ulquiorra's face and pulling him into a harsh kiss.

"What happened? Are all of you alright?" he asked quietly eyeing Ulquiorra's stomach that had been hidden behind a baggy ukata.

"We're going to have twins, a boy and a girl," he laughed overjoyed to tell his mate that the twins had survived. Grimmjow wished that he could really hold Ulquiorra but the bars were blocking their way.

Before either of them could say anymore Ulquiorra fell to the floor almost crushed by the spiritual pressure that had just entered. "Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled.

"This is a surprise," Soifon growled walking to where Ulquiorra was bowed on the ground. "I didn't think Unohana let her little pet out of the private wing," she growled looking down at the espada.

"Stop that!" Grimmjow growled, "You're hurting him!"

Soifon rolled her eyes, "That's not the worst thing I could do," she growled finally releasing Ulquiorra. Grimmjow fell to his knees putting his hand on Ulquiorra's head. "Omaeda, get him back to the fourth squad. I have to go have a word with Captain Unohana about this."

xxxx

**Finally everybody knows about Ulqui's little secret! Idk why but I kinda love the couple Retsu and Kenpachi so I had to throw them in there. There will be a few other couplings that I think should happen but they will not be the main couples! Please review I always love knowing what people think and it makes me write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ulquiorra screamed in pain as another contraction ripped through his abdomen. He had been in thousands of fights and even when he lost none of them had been this painful. He could hear Unohana saying something to try and calm him down but he couldn't hear her. "Get them out!" he screamed as another contraction ripped him apart.

Unohana cringed at the espada's screams. This was not something she thought she would ever have to do. She really had no idea what to do, but that was not something she was about to admit to Ulquiorra or Isane.

After what seemed like hours of pain and getting his stomach ripped open Ulquiorra was holding his baby daughter and son. "Kaori and Takumi," he cooed holding them close. He thought he would lose them so many times, it was surreal to actually be holding them in his arms right now.

Kaori, the girl and younger of the two, had black hair with some turquoise going through it. Her eyes were the same color as grimmjow's and her mask went from her left eye and down, resembling Grimmjow's in some ways. Takumi, the boy and elder of the two, had the same hair as his sister but his eyes looked just like Ulquiorra's and his mask was exactly like Kaori's except on the other side of his face.

"So small," he whispered looking at the two mewling twins. "Wait until you get to meet your other daddy, he will be so excited!" he whispered.

xxxxx

Renji walked down the steps to the cells, he really hated talking to the sexta espada. "Hey, sexta," he called knocking on one of the bars.

"What?" growled the espada not even looking up at him.

"Captain Unohana wanted me to tell you that you have two new kids, a healthy girl and boy," Renji mumbled before walking back towards the exit.

"Hey! Wait!" Grimmjow yelled running to the bars. "Can I see them? What's going to happen to Ulquiorra and them?" he had so many questions and the guards that had been stationed ever since Ulquiorra's only visit were telling him nothing.

"I don't know, I'm just a lieutenant. The captains will decide what happens now," he shrugged before walking up the steps and away from Grimmjow. Grimmjow slumped back onto his cot. This was the first time that he had really loathed being kept in this cage. He wanted to hold Ulquiorra! He wanted to see _his _babies.

xxxxxx

Ulquiorra laid Kaori down into her bassinet next to the one belonging to her brother. He sighed as he slowly walked back to his bed. He was no longer in the squad four barracks, Soifon had accused Unohana of becoming too attached so by order of Yamamoto he had been moved to live in the first squad barracks and had been made to wear a bracelet that sealed the little reiatsu he had left after the pregnancy.

He finally laid down in his own bed, it had been a long day. As soon as he closed his eyes he was asleep.

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes, something had woken him up but he couldn't tell what it had been. He laid there still as he tried to listen for...something. He shot up when he heard footsteps walking closer to him. "Who's there?" he growled trying to see who it was through the darkness. He could tell it was a man, someone familiar..."Grimmjow? Is that you?" he asked standing up.

"Oh Ulquiorra, have you forgotten so quickly?" asked a cold voice that he knew all too well.

"Lord Aizen, you survived?" he choked slowly stepping closer to him. Aizen laughed as he lit two of the candles.

"Did you really think that I would die that easily? You should have more faith in me, my cuatro," he purred. Ulquiorra smiled as his master slowly walked closer to him. "Is that why you betrayed me?" Before Ulquiorra could respond he flew back into a wall slamming his head hard. "Grimmjow I kind of expected betrayal but with you, never..."

"Aizen, I never..."

"Shut up!" Aizen hissed smashing his foot into Ulquiorra's stomach. "I asked you to do one thing, and not only do you fail but you also help Byakuya regain his memories that I had sealed away."

"He remembered on his own! I tried..." Aizen slammed his foot into Ulquiorra's jaw silencing the espada.

"So many excuses, you still failed me," he sighed before grabbing Ulquiorras horn and dragging their faces together, "and I have to teach you a lesson."

xxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow shot up from his cot, Aizen was near. There was something about the Lord's spiritual pressure, he was pissed and someone was going to pay. Ulquiorra! "Hey! Hey!" he yelled at the guard that was sleeping outside his cell, "Let me out of here!"

"Yeah right," laughed the Lieutenant before closing his eyes again and going back to sleep. Grimmjow snarled, his lover was in trouble, he couldn't just sit here and let that psychotic bastard hurt his lover! He summoned all the reiatsu he could in this cell and blasted a cero through the wall.

As soon as the hole was open he shunpo to where he felt Aizen's spiritual pressure, he just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

xxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra tried to stand up, his entire body was bloody and Aizen had even cracked the horn on his mask. "I never meant to betray you!" he rasped falling right in front of the lord he had promised to serve. Both men froze when Kaori let out a loud wail.

"I was wondering what had turned your loyalties and now I see" he sneered walking over to where the babies lay. "Twins, how nice. Maybe if I killed them you would be loyal to me again..."

"Lord Aizen, no! I made the mistake punish me!" Ulquiorra begged trying to stand up under Aizen's spiritual pressure.

"Oh, I will. I just haven't decided how yet." Ulquiorra was sent flying across the room and smashed into the wall. "Hmm, it seems Grimmjow knows I'm here. Guess I will have to deal with the two of you later but in the mean time I better deal with my ex-lover," he sighed before disappearing through a window.

Grimmjow burst through the door to see Ulquiorra laying on the ground bloody and sobbing. "Ulqui!" he cried grabbing the cuatro and holding him to his chest.

"He was going to kill them," Ulquiorra sobbed burying his face in Grimmjow's chest.

"What?" Grimmjow had no idea what his lover was trying to say. He just held Ulquiorra as the smaller espada sobbed into his chest.

He growled when he felt two soul reapers enter the room. Why the hell couldn't they just leave them alone? "What happened here?" Soifon growled as she walked into the room, followed by her lieutenant.

"Aizen was here and attacked him! Where the hell were you?" Grimmjow snarled holding Ulquiorra closer to him. This was the only time since the war he had been able to hold him and he was not going to let him go easily.

"We have to tell the head captain," Soifon growled before turning out of the room. "Come with me espada," she growled before walking out of the room.

"Are you serious? He needs help not questioning!" Grimmjow growled not about to move an inch.

"No, they need to know." Grimmjow was surprised by the cold voice. It was a tone that he hadn't heard since they left Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow nodded picking Ulquiorra up and walking to follow the captain. "Don't leave them alone," Ulquiorra commanded the lieutenant that had followed SoiFon. To Grimmjow he just looked like an oversized pig.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" he growled.

"Because if you don't do what I say you will die like the trash that you are." Grimmjow laughed at the surprised lieutenant that watched them leave the room, Ulquiorra always had an aura that scared people into listening to him.

Grimmjow had no idea where the captain was leading them, he didn't exactly trust them yet. He slowly followed the woman to a room where some of the other captains were already waiting for them. "What happened?" asked the old man sitting at the head chair in the front of the room.

"What the hell do you think happened?" growled Grimmjow already annoyed with the idiot.

"Show respect!" yelled the woman that had lead them here.

"Please ignore him, he is in a bitter mood," Ulquiorra apologized for his lover, "I can explain. I was in my room when Aizen attacked me after threatening..."

"How the hell would he be able to get into the Sereitei?"

"We would have felt his spiritual pressure!"

Yamamoto waved his hand to silence the captains. "Can you explain any of this espada?"

"His Kyōka Suigetsu has effected all of you, but not us. He simply masked his spiritual pressure and looked like someone else, none of you would have been the wiser," Ulquiorra explained emotionlessly.

"You mean that he never used Kyōka Suigetsu on either of you?" asked Yamamoto incredulously.

"Said we weren't worth the time or energy," Grimmjow shrugged.

"Why the hell should we trust them? For all we know they could be lying!" Soifon accused.

"What d'ya mean? Ulquiorra is beaten half to death! Who do you think did that?" Grimmjow yelled advancing towards Soifon before Ulquiorra grabbed his arm restraining him.

"You" Grimmjow's spiritual pressure flew, how dare that bitch accuse him of beating his lover and lying to them!

"Calm yourself," Ulquiorra commanded. It took all of Grimmjow's limited self-restraint to hold back from beating that bitch to death.

"I trust them!" Yamamoto declared silencing anybody that would argue. "I will help them however I can and you will do the same! Any questions?" he dared. All of the captains remained silent not daring to question the head captain after he had declared something like that. "Captain Unohana take these two back to your barracks and help them."

Unohana nodded and quickly walked the other two out of the meeting room back to her own squad where she could heal them.


	7. Chapter 7

Byakuya paced in front of the room that Ulquiorra was being healed in. He had to know something about Aizen that only the cuatro would know. What did he want? Grimmjow slowly walked out of the room and was surprised to find the sixth squad's captain and lieutenant waiting outside of the door.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Renji growled as he stood up, "Hey! Show proper respect _espada!" _he hissed.

Before Grimmjow could say anything that would start a fight between the two Byakuya stopped him. "I need to talk to Ulquiorra as soon as possible, is Unohana almost done?" he asked calmly.

"She made him sleep, he was too riled up and he needs sleep!" Grimmjow growled. "What the hell did you need to talk to him about?"

Renji was about to say something but Byakuya stopped him, "What Aizen wanted." he answered simply.

"Afraid that your old lover is going to beat you next?" Grimmjow snarled. Neither Renji or Grimmjow saw Byaukya grab his zanpakto and thrust it into Grimmjow's neck nearly severing his head.

"When I talked to you before you said that you knew nothing!" Byakuya hissed barely above a whisper.

"Ulquiorra is my lover, of course he told me where the hell some shinigami baby came from when he brought him to our room!" Grimmjow snarled ignoring the blade that threatened to end his life. "If I thought he meant anything to you, more then this fuckin' Soul Society I would have had to tell you!" Byakuya slowly dropped his blade unbelievingly, the espada was right. "Now I have to go see my children that I haven't been able to see because you said I was too dangerous!" he snarled walking away from him.

Renji didn't know what he could say, his first instinct was to kill the espada that had said such horrible things to his lover but right now it looked like Byakuya needed him more. "He's right," Byakuya whispered falling against the wall. "I am a horrible father, I forgot my own child..."

"Stop that!" Renji growled grabbing his arms forcing him to stand up, "You were lied to and made to forget by Aizen, the amount of love you had for him had nothing to do with your memories being replaced!"

"I should have fought harder! I should have kept him safe from Aizen!" Byakuya cried his head buried in his lover's chest. Renji didn't know what to say as Byakuya cried into his chest. He had never seen him like this the entire time they had been together.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow sighed as he looked down into the crib that the twins now shared. He jumped back in surprise when Kaori let out a wail, for being so small she could be very loud. Grimmjow slowly slipped his hand under the small head and gently lifted her.

He was so scared, she was so tiny and...fragile, he wasn't used to taking care of something that couldn't fend for itself. "Hey Sweety, its your daddy," he cooed trying to comfort her. After holding her and gently bouncing her in his arms for a few minutes she slowly quieted down.

"Umm excuse me," Gimmjow turned to see one of the lesser members in the fourth squad standing in the doorway, "Ulquiorra has requested to see you." Grimmjow slowly set Kaori down and followed the healer back to Ulquiorra's room.

Ulquiorra could not rest as he tried to block out the images of Aizen holding a blade over his babies, him powerless to do anything. "Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow cried running into the room, "I thought Unohana made you sleep..."

"She tried," he shrugged not wanting to tell him that the reason Unohana had allowed him to wake up was because he was screaming in his sleep and his reiatsu threatened to bring down the building. "Where are the twins?"

"They are in the second squad, I guess that captain is powerful and is watching them while we're here," he answered sitting down next to Ulquiorra. "How are you?" Ulquiorra could only glare at his lover, how the hell was he supposed to be? "Sorry, stupid question."

"Where's Byakuya?" Grimmjow bit his lip, why the hell did Ulquiorra want to talk to that pompous ass. "Why do I have the feeling that you did something?"

"I didn't do anything, but why would you want to see him?" Grimmjow asked trying to play innocent. Ulquiorra could easily tell that his lover was lying, Grimmjow was never innocent, but he didn't say anything.

"Aizen threatened him as much as he threatened us, we have to get him to take Naoki and leave the soul society."

"Leave the soul society? Where would we go? We have nowhere else to go!"

"We have to get out of here! I don't care where we go Aizen just can't find us again!" Ulquiorra sobbed. Grimmjow grabbed the smaller man and held him tightly trying to comfort him, he hadn't realized how upset his lover actually was.

"Wherever you want to go, I will follow you to the end of all three worlds," he whispered knowing that he meant every word.

xxxxxxxx

Byakuya looked up from his desk surprised to see Grimmjow helping Ulquiorra walk into his office. "What do you want?" he growled glaring at Grimmjow.

"I have to talk to you," Ulquiorra said emotionlessly sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. Byakuya was even more surprised when he saw Grimmjow walk out and shut the door behind him. Ulquiorra saw the confused look on his face and explained, "He told me what he said earlier and I apologize, he was out of place."

Byakuya nodded, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"When Aizen attacked me he said that he was going to deal with his ex-lover, I'm pretty sure he meant you..."

xxxxxxx

Soifon looked down into the crib where the twins were playing with toys that they had been given. She slowly stroked the little girls hand and was surprised when the baby grabbed her finger and wouldn't let go. Soifon laughed and picked her up.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing," she cooed playing with the hair that she had already tied a bow into.

Soifon was surprised when two arms wrapped around her waist and a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "You look so cute holding a baby my little butterfly," Yoruichi laughed before kissing her on the temple.

"I want one," Soifon admitted not looking away from the baby.

"Well ours probably wouldn't have the mask," Yoruichi joked picking up Takumi from the crib, "but I don't see why not..."

"Are you serious?" Soifon screamed excitedly. Yoruichi smiled at her lovers excitement, it was something she rarely saw. "The fun part will be trying," Soifon purred make Yoruichi shiver in anticipation.

xxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow stood outside the squad six offices while Ulquiorra talked to the captain. When his lover had found out what he said to Byakuya Ulquiorra had been pissed. Now his future was being decided by the two of them while he waited outside. He would have argued with his lover but Ulquiorra was already on the brink of kicking his ass.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow looked up surprised as Renji stormed towards him.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood to deal with the hot headed idiot. "Leave me alone," he grumbled turning back to look at the office wishing that Ulquiorra would just walk out.

"Hey!" Renji yelled getting into his face and grabbing the front of Grimmjow's shirt, "Don't you ever talk to Byakuya the way you did again or I will enjoy ripping you apart with Zabimaru!" he snarled.

"Like you could!" Grimmjow growled shoving Renji away from him.

"Is that a challenge kitty?" he sneered reaching for Zabimaru.

"Only if you want it to be!" Grimmjow snarled reaching for his pantera.

"Both of you stop acting like children," Ulquiorra commanded emotionlessly as he walked out of the office, "Grimmjow, come on we have a lot to do before we leave." Grimmjow sheathed his blade and followed his lover sad that he had lost the chance for a good fight.

"Leave? Where the hell do the two of you think your going?" Renji yelled making to go after him. Byakuya grabbed his shoulder effectively stopping him, "But captain they can't just leave!"

"They aren't, we are also going with them," he replied emotionlessly before walking away.

"With them? Byakuya what the hell is going on?" he yelled trying to understand what was going through his lover's head.

"When we get home," was the only explanation that his lover gave him as they walked away from the sixth squad. Renji wished that Byakuya would use his flash step or something but the other continued to keep a slow pace that made Renji want to scream.

Finally they made it to the Kutchiki manor and Byakuya had locked the doors to their room. "Tell me what the hell is going on Bya! You're seriously starting to scare me!"

"According to Ulquiorra Aizen is coming after me as well as the espada, the both of us decided it would be best if we moved somewhere where Aizen could not find us," he said simply walking over to his closet and throwing some clothes into a bag.

"_We_ decided?" Renji growled, "Last time I checked you and that espada weren't a we, so what the hell did I miss?"

"Renji, why are you getting so mad?" Byakuya asked confused turning back to his lover.

"Because you are deciding _our_ lives and not asking me!"

"You have never had any issues with going to the world of the living before..."

"When it was on a mission of course not because I knew what was going on, I knew when I would leave and when I would return but this time I know nothing! You're not telling me why you want to run so badly from a place that we have allies that could help us or anything! What the hell is going on?"

"I have to do this!" Renji was surprised by the quiet desperation in his voice. "I failed him, I forgot him! I have to save him now!" Renji grabbed Byakuya pulling him into his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Renji whispered holding Byakuya as they slowly melted to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra held Takumi to his chest as the baby suckled. Grimmjow sat down next to him holding Kaori in the air as she laughed. "So what did you talk to Byakuya about?" Grimmjow asked not liking his lover keeping anything from him.

"We are moving to the world of the living," he said simply.

"Finally! No more hard headed shinigami! It will just be the two of us," he purred rolling over so that he was straddling Ulquiorra.

"Byakuya and Renji are coming with us."

"What?" Grimmjow hissed, all of his earlier happiness gone replaced by burning fury. "What the hell do you mean that they are coming with us?"

"Aizen threatened them too..."

"I don't care what the fuck he threatened! He hurt _you_! He came after _you_! You are the only one that I am worried about right now!"

"What about Kaori and Takumi?" Ulquiorra asked quietly barely above a whisper.

Grimmjow drew back in surprise, "Of course! I-I'm just not used to them yet," he admitted quietly.

"Used to them?"

"I'm used to it just being us, maybe Naoki sometimes, but now we have two babies and I mean they became real to you when you knew you were pregnant, they become real to me two-three days ago," he admitted. Ulquiorra nodded as he rested his head on Grimmjow's chest, "but I love them so much!"


	8. Chapter 8

Grimmjow looked around the new house that they had gotten in the world of the living. It was a small one story house, he was still thankful that he wouldn't have to share it with the two shinigami. There were two bedrooms, one that had become a nursery for the twins and one that he and Ulquiorra would share. The kitchen was small and comfortable and lead into the living room. "Pretty small," Grimmjow laughed setting Takumi and Kaori down into their cribs.

"I like it," Ulquiorra smiled wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's waist and watching their children as they slept.

xxxxxxxx

"This is going to be our new home for a while," Byakuya explained to Naoki as they walked into their new house. Naoki looked wide-eyed at the old Kutchiki mansion that they had just walked into. "Do you like it?" Byakuya asked tentatively.

"Do I get to live here?" he asked awed as he walked around the large gardens that Byakuya's own father had taken care of when he was still alive.

"Of course you do, you can even choose whatever room you want to stay in while we're here," he offered kindly.

"Really?" Naoki asked wide eyed, When Byakuya nodded Naoki took off running into the house excitedly looking for which room he would claim as his own.

"It looks like he likes it here," Renji offered watching Naoki running around the house. "So have you talked to him at all about you being his dad?" he asked carefully.

"No, I got him to start calling me Bya, but that is about it. I am thinking of asking Ulquiorra to help me tell him, so that he might actually believe me." Renji nodded, what his lover was saying made sense.

"So, that bed of ours has missed us for the last four years," Renji drawled. Byakuya rolled his eyes, this had been the mansion they would escape to when they were still trying to hide their relationship from everybody in the sereitei. "I don't know about you but I say we go warm it up for tonight..."

"What's going to happen tonight?" Byakuya asked playing along with Renji's little game. Renji just smiled as he slowly pulled Byakuya closer as he untied the others obi. Byakuya smiled as he was lead away from the entrance and slowly opened the front of his lieutenants uniform.

xxxx

Byakuya slowly zipped up the human style jacket over the gigai that Urahara had made for them. Renji was still asleep in their bed, Byakuya sighed, he always slept so late wasting away the day. He smiled as he pecked the redhead on the forehead before leaving their room.

He stepped into the kitchen looking to see what kind of food they had and what they would need as they stayed here. He was surprised to hear the door open slowly, he turned to see a small face poking through the doorway. "Noaki, come on in here. Are you hungry for breakfast?" he asked turning back towards the cupboards. The little boy nodded as he sat down at the table.

Byakuya made a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, it was the only food he knew how to make. "Hope you like it," he smiled setting the plate down in front of Naoki.

"Thank you," he mumbled picking at the food.

"Hey, I was thinking that we could go play in the gardens today if you want to, I even have a koi pond you might like."

"Fishies?" Naoki asked starting to perk up.

"Yes, they are getting big, last time I checked. I bet they would be happy if you fed them."

"Feed them?" Naoki asked, his eyes widening. "Do they have masks too?"

"Masks?" Byakuya asked confused. Then he wanted to smack himself, of course, the only fish that Naoki had ever seen had been in Hueco Mundo they would have been hollows. "No, they don't have any masks and they're really nice," he promised.

"Lets go see fishies!" Naoki laughed jumping out of his chair and running towards the gardens. Byakuya laughed as he quickly followed the young boy so he would not lose him.

He caught up to Naoki in a matter of seconds and lifted him onto his shoulders so he could see the trees and flowers better. Byakuya smiled when he heard Naoki's awed questions about the flowers and ponds that were all over the garden.

Byakuya set Naoki down onto the ground when they got to the koi pond. The boy immediately ran to the edge of the pond looking into the water. Naoki's eyes widened when he saw the colored fish swimming around in the water, these were so different then any he had ever seen before.

Byakuya sat down against a tree and watched as Naoki looked into the water, he really did look like Byakuya. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes for only a second.

They shot open when he heard a loud splash, he looked up and saw that Naoki was gone.

He jumped up and ran to the pond to see Naoki trying to swim but sinking quickly. He jumped into the water after the boy grabbing him around the waist and swimming back to the surface. He set Naoki by the edge of the pond as he pulled himself out.

"Naoki what were you doing? You could have got hurt!" he yelled angrily.

"I-I'm so-sorry," Naoki sniffed as he tried to hold back tears. "I-I wanted to to-touch the f-fishies."

Byakuya instantly felt bad for yelling at him. He sighed as he laid down next to Naoki, "Its fine, I was just scared that you were hurt. Please don't scare me like that again."

Naoki nodded silently his sniffles stopping as he no longer wanted to cry. "Come on, I don't know about you but I don't want to stay in these soaking clothes," he laughed standing up and taking Naoki's hand.

Renji slowly walked out of his bedroom wondering where Byakuya had gone. He stopped in the doorway as he saw Byakuya drying off Naoki's hair, their soaking clothes behind them. "What happened?" he asked.

"We went for an early morning swim," Byakuya smiled as he helped Naoki off the chair. Renji smiled, his lover was still dripping wet and he looked like he couldn't be happier. This was something even he rarely got to see, maybe Byakuya getting his memories back wasn't the worst thing...

He shook his head, he never got sentimental and he wasn't about to start now. He smiled as he watched Byakuya chase after the kid as he ran out of the room. They really were a family now.


	9. Chapter 9

_Byakuya ran down the hall trying to find where the screaming was coming from. He had to make it stop, he had to help them! He froze when the the screaming stopped, what had happened? _

_He ran down the hall only stopping when he felt something sticky under his feet. He looked down and gagged when he saw that it was all blood. He opened the door that the blood was coming out of and froze. Renji was lying on the floor, his face showing the pain and terror he had been in before he died. _

"_Renji!" he screamed running to his lover. "What happened?" he sobbed holding Renji's lifeless body to his own praying that somehow he would still feel a heartbeat or breath, saying that he was alive. _

_Instead all he felt was the cold skin in his fingers and the unmoving body against his. Renji was dead. _

"_I told you I was the only one you would ever need," laughed a cold voice. Byakuya shot up as Renji's face changed and the body he had thought was dead starting reaching to him. _

"_Renji?" _

"_Forget that bastard, I am the only one you need," the cold voice of Aizen laughed as he stood up in front Byakuya. _

"_Where's Renji! Renji!" _

Byakuya shot up from the bed in a cold sweat. That was such a strange nightmare, he couldn't even make sense of half of it. He sighed and turned hoping that he could find some reassurance in Renji's arms. His heart dropped when he saw that Renji wasn't in the bed with him, his blankets were cold meaning he had been gone for a long time.

He slowly stood, he had to find Renji, prove that his dream had been nothing but a nightmare of his own making. His entire body started shaking when he heard crying. "It's just Naoki, probably a nightmare," he tried to reassure himself as he made his way to his son's room.

He kept his eyes on the ground and sighed with relief when he realized there was no blood. It showed that he really was just being paranoid. "Naoki?" he whispered opening the door.

Byakuya froze at what he saw. Aizen was holding Naoki who was crying, trying to get away. "Hello Byakuya."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled reaching for his zanpakto. He cursed at himself when he realized it wasn't there, he was still in his nightclothes and he was unarmed.

"Just thought I would come take back what is mine," he smiled. Suddenly a garganta opened up behind them, "Follow me if you ever want to see Naoki again...alive," Aizen smiled walking into the black hole.

"Get back here!" he yelled watching the hole slowly starting to close. Before he realized what he was doing he went through the garganta following after the two of them. He followed the path that Aizen had created until he fell into the throne room of Los Noches.

Before he could say anything the spiritual pressure around him threw him to the ground. He couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe. "I told you, you will never leave me," Aizen sneered as Byakuya's vision swam finally going black from the lack of oxygen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room. A bedroom? Handcuffs? Aizen had not changed at all since the five years that they had been lovers and that is what scared him the most. He tried to see if he could get his hands out of the handcuffs before Aizen came back. "You always look so cute when you arch your back like that," laughed a cold voice.

Byakuya froze, he hadn't seen Aizen standing in the corner. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Byakuya growled trying to hide how scared he really was.

Aizen just laughed as he walked back over to the bed. "I think I'm making up for lost time," he laughed slithering onto the bed until he was straddling Byakuya, "and there is a _lot_ of time to make up for."

Byakuya shivered as Aizen slowly starting kissing his jawline. "Stop this!" Byakuya growled trying to do something to get the other man off of him. He growled when he realized that his feet had also been tied down. "Aizen I will kill you!" he yelled.

"Your reiatsu is blocked by the bracelet I put on you, your zanpakto is in the world of the living, and I have control of your son please oh please tell me how you will kill me. I am quite intrigued." Byakuya wanted to rip his head off but he couldn't even move. Aizen laughed as he saw that Byakuya could do nothing.

Byakuya hissed in surprise when Aizen slowly opened up his hakama trailing kisses down his abdomen .He stopped as he licked the right nipple swirling his tongue around it before biting it harshly. Byakuya cried out in pain wishing that this would stop. Aizen smiled noticing Byakuya's misery and moved down further until his lips found his navel. He dipped his tongue in sucking on it harshly. Suddenly he stopped and looked down at Byakuya with a look of disgusted surprise. "Who else have you been with?" Aizen hissed dangerously.

"Wh-what?" Byakuya asked surprised by the sudden stop to the assault on his body. Aizen placed his hands on either side of Byakuya before releasing a stabbing reiatsu inside of him. Byakuya screamed in surprise and pain as he felt the reiatsu go through him as if it was trying to rip out his insides. "Wh-why?" he gasped.

"Who the hell got you pregnant?" he snarled his hands moving to Byakuya's throat.

"Pr-pregnant?" he stuttered not believing what the other man was saying. He gasped as Aizen's hands around his throat tightened. "S-stop...pl-ease," he begged gasping for air.

"Who the hell is the father?" he snarled losing any facade of control and carelessness that he might have worn before.

"Re-renji," he finally admitted as his vision started swim with black spots. Aizen finally released his neck, his face falling back to its usual look, losing any anger it had held before.

"Fine then, I will just have to deal with that then," he smiled his hands moving back to Byakuya's stomach, "It won't be hard to get rid of..."

"Stop! No!" Byakuya yelled trying to get away from the hands that threatened to kill the new life growing inside of him.

Aizen smiled as his hands slowly stopped, "Tell me, if I let that bastard live what will you do for me?"

Byakuya's eyes opened wide, he could say the only thing that he knew Aizen would want. "Let my baby live and I will be yours forever, I will never leave you," he promised trying to keep his voice even.

"Hmm, not good enough, that's why I took Naoki," he drawled his hands going back to Byakuya's stomach.

"No! Stop!" Aizen looked at him expectantly, Byakuya bit his lip before he finally whispered out huskily, "I will be the perfect lover, whatever you want to do, my body is yours."

Aizen smiled at this before leaning down and whispering into Byakuya's ear, "Show me!"

"Untie me and I will show you whatever you want to see!" he promised. It took Aizen only a second before he untied the bindings and looked down at Byakuya expectantly. Byakuya shoved his lips against Aizen's grabbing a fistful of his his hair before shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth.

"Is that all?" Aizen sneered when their mouths were finally apart.

"Hell no!" Byakuya growled hating every second of this. Aizen smiled shoving Byakuya down, Byakuya took the hint and took Aizen's already erect length in his mouth making his tongue slowly play at the tip and move further down. He gagged as he heard Aizen call out his name in ecstasy. Suddenly his mouth was filled with the familiar hot liquid.

"Swallow it!" Aizen commanded and Byakuya could do nothing but obey and swallowed it all. He tried to catch his breath but gasped as he was dragged by his hair up to face Aizen again. "I want to hear you scream," he growled with a dangerous smile. Aizen started sucking on one of his nipples before slowly making his way down Byakuya's stomach. Byakuya bit his lip, not allowing any sound pass his lips. "Stop that," Aizen growled biting down hard on Byakuya's thigh making him cry out in surprise, "That's better."

Aizen smiled as placed his length near his entrance making Byakuya shiver in fear. Aizen laughed thrusting into him hard without any preparing. Byakuya screamed out in pain and surprise as Aizen continued to thrust into him until he finally found the bundle of nerves making Byakuya's pain turn to pleasure. "Call my name!" he commanded before biting the shell of Byakuya's ear making him scream again.

"Ai-Ai...zen!" he screamed barely able to get the word out.

"My real name!" Aizen growled grabbing Byakuya's own length and pumping hard.

"So-AHHH!"

"Say it!"

Sosuke!" he screamed as he came in Aizen's hand. He cringed as he felt the hot liquid fill his own entrance as Aizen climaxed with him.

Byakuya fell onto the bed as Aizen rode out his climax finally falling next to him. "Is that all you have?" he laughed sitting back up looking Byakuya straight in the eyes.

Byakuya wanted to kill the bastard but he knew he had no power here. He was a slave as far as Aizen was concerned. "Of course not, master, it's just been to long. I'm out of practice." Byakuya could see the animalistic glee in Aizen's eyes when he had called him master. The bastard really was sick.

"I hope so," Aizen laughed before laying back down pulling Byakuya tightly into his arms and resting his head on the other man's chest. Byakuya bit his lip, all he wanted to do was bathe and get this monsters touch off of him. He tried to stop the tears that were running down his cheeks now but they just kept coming, finally he was silently sobbing as Aizen slept next to him.

**xxxx**

**Ok so I know I am kinda horrible at writing lemons scenes so please no flaming on that part but other then that I hope you liked this chapter! Also I was kinda happy that Aizen was finally really back I always like the bad guys more haha so please review because I love knowing what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ulquiorra lay down in his bed, it felt so cold without Grimmjow there. His sexta had to get a job after they came to the world of the living while Ulquiorra stayed home with Takumi and Kaori. Tonight was one of the nights that Grimmjow picked up an extra shift at the bar, something about happy hour tips being better.

He sighed as he tried to close his eyes, to make matters worse Urahara had told them that unless they were fighting they were to stay in their gigais and the fake bodies always made Ulquiorra feel apprehensive, he didn't like feeling defenseless.

He rolled over trying to get comfortable but just groaning in annoyance before deciding to wait up for his lover to get home then maybe he could fall asleep. He froze when he heard a strange noise, it sounded like someone was slamming a door in the house but that couldn't be possible. Grimmjow would have announced if he was home.

Ulquiorra slowly walked down the hall looking for what possibly could have made the noise. Suddenly he was pinned against the wall, Santa Teresa cutting into his arms. "Well hello, cuatro," Nnoitra laughed watching as the previous cuatro struggled uselessly. "How the mighty have fallen..." he sneered.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Ulquiorra yelled struggling against the zanpakto but only succeeding in making himself bleed more.

"Tsk Tsk, you really thought those pathetic shinigami could kill me? How insulting!" he laughed. Ulquiorra was really sick of that stupid laugh. "But now Aizen wants to teach you your lesson for betraying us!" Ulquiorra dropped to the floor as a string of reiatsu bound his arms and legs. Fuckin gigai! He cursed silently as Nnoitra flung him over his shoulder and walked through a garganta that had opened up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow walked into the house exhausted after the two extra shifts at work. It still creeped him out when some of the men looked at him, it reminded him too much of Aizen. He stopped in surprise when he heard Kaori crying, loudly. He sighed as he walked into the nursery and picked her up, rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her. She wouldn't stop crying, she must be hungry.

He walked into the room he shared with Ulquiorra and stopped, Ulqui wasn't in there. He set Kaori down before running through all the rooms looking for something that would tell him where his lover had gone. After he ran through the house twice he had to come to the realization that Ulqui was not there.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Grimmjow growled walking into the kitchen to make two bottles of formula because now Takumi was also howling with hunger. It was hard to feed both twins at the same time, he usually didn't even feed them, Ulquiorra did.

As soon as the twins had gone back to bed he raced to the phone and dialed in the number that Byakuya had given them to reach him. "Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" he snarled as he heard the ringing on the other end. Had something happened to them or were they just asleep?

"Byakuya?" Renji yelled into the phone.

"Why the hell would this be Byakuya? Isn't he there with you?" he asked his anger starting to turn more and more into absolute terror.

"No! If he was I wouldn't be waiting for a call from him!" he screamed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ulquiorra is missing..."

xxxxxxx

Ulquiorra growled as Nnoitra dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. "So you have finally come to join us," Aizen sneered looking down at the pathetic sight of his previously favorite espada. He slowly stood up from his throne and walked the short distance until he was standing right in front of Ulquiorra smiling when he noticed how the smaller man cringed from the closeness.

"What do you want with me?" Ulquiorra whispered, his voice already showing his defeat. Aizen smiled as he bent down and lifted Ulquiorra's chin.

"You should already know. You are my espada and now I must punish you for betraying me until you are ready to be my cuatro again." Ulquiorra shook his head, that would never happen! All he wanted to do was go home to his babies and his lover. "You will be surprised at how convincing my methods can be."

Ulquiorra shuddered in terror just imagining what Aizen was talking about. "Sadly I am busy with personnel business so Nnoitra and Szayel will be attending to your punishment." Nnoitra took that as his cue and threw Ulquiorra back over his shoulder walking out of the room.

xxxxxxxx

Byakuya was curled into a ball on the bed. He had taken a three hour shower and rubbed himself raw before he finally got out of the bath but he still felt disgustingly dirty, as if he was a whore. He closed his eyes as he tried to enter his inner world.

Finally he was in the familiar garden, Senbonzakura sitting on a rock looking at him. "Was he telling the truth?" was all Byakuya could blurt out before falling to the ground.

Senbonzakura ran to his side before nodding his head, "Yes, you are pregnant with Renji's child," he confirmed.

Byakuya fell to the ground sobbing. Aizen really had him, if he made one wrong move his baby would die and it wouldn't even have a chance at life! "Stop this!" Senbonzakura commanded sternly, "You are going to have a child with the man that you love! The stress and depression won't be good for her!"

"Her?" he looked up at Senbonzakura with wide eyes. He was going to have a baby girl? Renji's baby girl? Senbonzakura wiped away the tears smiling as Byakuya stopped crying, his mind racing with names and the thought of what she would look like.

"Byakuya!" Byakuya turned in annoyance, someone was calling him from the outside world.

"You have to go," Senbonzakura said gently pushing him back out, "You are strong, remember that!'

Byakuya's eyes opened and he looked up to see Aizen straddling him. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked surprised trying to hide his fear.

"It has been an entire day, I missed you." Byakuya tried to smile but he realized that he couldn't feel his hands. He pulled on them only to realize that he was tied...again. "You look surprised, don't you remember our little games?"

Byakuya's mind raced through all the little "games" they used to play. None of them had been fun for him but he had loved Aizen enough that he would do whatever made him happy. "No..." he whispered, begging.

"No? What happened to your body is mine? Isn't that what we agreed?" he asked his smile cruel, his eyes vicious.

"I-I..." he tried to think of a lie that might stop the torture that was about to come but his mind was blank. Aizen didn't wait for an explanation before he attacked Byakuya's neck. Byakuya jumped in surprise but Aizen just smiled as he bit as his neck. "Ahh" he yelped as Aizen drew blood on his neck.

"I missed hearing your sweet little noises," Aizen laughed ripping off the hakama that Byakuya had put on. Aizen smiled as he shamelessly looked over the body that was now his. He loved how Byakuya blushed at the attention, especially when he lowered himself and placed his lips over the tip of his length, his tongue licking the small slit that was already releasing pre-cum. "Call my name!" Aizen commanded releasing his length for only a second.

As soon as his tongue started swirling around the length Byakuya cried out, Aizen lightly bit the tip finally bringing out the sweet words from Byakuya, "So-so-suke!" he screamed, losing any control he had before. Aizen smiled as his fingers slowly roamed until they found Byakuya's entrance pressing two fingers in. "Ah S-so!" he cried unable to finish as the fingers started scissoring, spreading his entrance.

Right as he hit the bundle of nerves Byakuya came in his mouth, he swallowed all of it loving the sweet taste of his lover. He slowly moved up until his mouth had attacked Byakuya's tasting the two of them combined. "I'll make you cum again and again before I let you go," he snarled before lifting Byakuya's legs and thrusting inside of him, hitting the bundle of nerves. "Don't cum until I let you," he whispered watching as Byakuya's length grew erect.

"L-let me," Byakuya begged as Aizen lightly bit his ear. After twenty years of being his lover Aizen knew every spot that could make Byakuya scream.

"Not yet, or you'll have to be punished," Aizen whispered before moving his mouth to Byakuya's navel making the other man scream in ecstasy. Aizen smiled, Byakuya hadn't changed at all in the last few years. "Cum," Aizen whispered as he thrust into Byakuya a final time before the seed sprayed all over his chest and stomach Byakuya yelling his name the entire time.

Aizen smiled as he released into Byakuya only seconds later, watching Byakuya shudder as the hot seed filled him. "You look so beautiful," he purred wiping the seed on the sheets before sitting up. He could see Byakuya's surprised face as he laid down next to him. "Are you surprised I was so gentle? It has been too long and you are expecting," he smiled placing his hands on Byakuya's stomach.

Byakuya shivered from the touch, not wanting Aizen's hand anywhere near his daughter. Aizen leered at him before reaching up and releasing Byakuya's hands from the restraints, "Come on, we're a mess, I feel like taking a bath." Byakuya froze, "You remember that Naoki was conceived in the shower...against the wall"

"Yes, I remember," he muttered wishing that at least that memory had remained forgotten.

"Don't worry, I will wait to do that until my child is growing in you again," he laughed picking Byakuya up bridal style and carrying him to the bath.

"You want to have another child?" Byakuya asked uncertainly, he had not been expecting that. From everything that Aizen had done he thought Naoki was nothing but an annoyance, another child would be even worse. Aizen just shrugged as he set Byakuya down into the warm bath getting in behind him.

Aizen slowly ran a cloth over Byakuya's stomach smiling as he saw Byakuya shiver in surprise. "Don't you like when I touch you?" he asked feigning innocence.

"O-of course," Byakuya lied trying to relax as the cloth ran over his skin. "Do you want me to wash you?" he asked trying to turn around.

"No, I'm fine," Aizen rested his head on Byakuya shoulder, his arms wrapping around his stomach. "Bya I missed you after you left me, I really do love you." Byakuya stiffened, he hated those words coming from him. They were nothing but lies! Aizen had proven that when he tried to kill his sister and threatened their own son.

"I love you too," he lied wishing that it was Renji washing him not this monster. All he wanted right now was his Renji!

xxxx

**Thank you for all the reviews! Because of your support I will continue this story until it is done! Please keep the reviews coming and the chapters will come out faster!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ulquiorra yelled at Nnoitra to let him go as he they entered Szayel's labs. Ulquiorra never came here unless he had to, it was a type of hell even he was afraid of. Nnoitra just laughed as he threw Ulquiorra down onto one of the metal tables that lined the room.

"Ah, the subject is here!" Szayel giggled as he looked down at Ulquiorra. "Unfortunately, I need him out of his gigai," he sighed looking back at Nnoitra. Ulqiorra hoped that this would be his chance at escape. He was more powerful then the both of them when he was out of his gigai, he could easily open a garganta and could get the hell out of here.

Nnoitra strapped a small band around his wrist, "That should block your reiatsu," he laughed before forcing Ulquiorra out of the gigai.

"That's better," Szayel smiled restraining Ulquiorra's arms with the straps attached to the cold surface. He turned back to his table and picked up a needle that Ulquiorra hadn't noticed before.

"What the hell is that?" Ulquiorra screamed not wanting that thing anywhere near him.

"Don't worry, that's not the worst part," Nnoitra laughed holding Ulquiorra down as Szayel approached with the needle. Ulquiorra tried to squirm away but he couldn't move as Szayel sunk the needle into his stomach. As soon as the substance had entered his body he was screaming in pain. It felt like thousands of tiny needles were ripping him apart from the inside out.

"Seems to be working," Szayel laughed walking away. "Come on Nnoitra, we should leave him for a little while."

Ulquiorra screamed as the pain spread from his stomach to his legs and chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His vision started to swirl, making him see less and less. Finally there was no more pain, he was just numb and cold. He didn't care if he was dead, as long as the pain had stopped.

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opened, he no longer felt cold but really hot. He tried to calm his erotic breathing but it just got worse, he needed something to stop it. His face turned red as he realized that he was hard, he needed someone to help relieve the pressure. "Grimm," he moaned wanting his lover to take him.

"Sorry, he's not here right now, maybe we can help," came a harshly familiar voice. Ulquiorra couldn't tell who it was, all he cared about was how the lips caressed his mouth, the hands moving lower and lower. He groaned as the hands ripped off his jacket, then his pants.

Finally he could make out two faces, Szayel and Nnoitra. He hated them, he shouldn't want this, but he did! He cried out as a mouth closed around his length, his tongue swirling around making Ulquiorra grab a fist of his hair not letting him stop.

He screamed as Nnoitra thrust into him, he could feel the ripping and blood leaking out of him. "You're so pretty when you scream," Nnoitra laughed as he did it again. Ulquiorra's screams of pain soon turned into screams of passion as he reached his climax. He could feel the hot liquid inside of him as Nnoitra screamed out, Szayel soon followed. Ulquiorra screamed as he rode out his climax still not letting Szayel go.

xxxxxxxx

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opened, he could remember only flashes from the night before and what he remembered made him want to puke. He cringed as he felt the dried blood and semen sticking to his legs. "Ya look a mess," laughed Gin walking into the room.

"What do you want?" he growled grabbing the blanket trying to cover up as much of him as he could. He hated the way the snake-like pervert's eyes freely roamed over his body.

"Lord Aizen wants to see ya, clothes are in the dresser, but ya better clean up before that," he laughed leaning against the door. Ulquiorra slowly stepped out of the bed trying to keep the blanket around him, he didn't want the bastard to get any more ideas then he already had.

He finally made it to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. It was the best defense he could have with the reiatsu blocker still making him powerless otherwise.

He slowly lowered himself into the bath loving the feel of the searing water against his skin. It almost felt like he could get rid of the finger prints and love marks the two bastards had left on him last night. He looked at the water and grimaced when he saw how red the water had become, Nnoitra really was a sadistic bastard.

He finally stood up knowing that keeping Lord Aizen waiting for long would never end well. He walked into his room and grabbed the first uniform he saw, it looked different from his old one, more revealing, but right now he really didn't care. He walked down the hallway surprised at how quiet everything was. The attack by the shinigami must have really thinned Aizen ranks. Ulquiorra smiled at the thought of Aizen being weak.

His smile immediately disappeared when he reached the doors that lead to the throne room. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerved before he entered. "Ulquiorra why are you making me wait?" asked a cold voice as the doors opened. Ulquiorra jumped back in surprise but tried to regain his composure as he walked into the room.

He was surprised to see that the only other two in the room were Gin and Aizen, none of the espada and no Tousen. Maybe the third had died, he thought happily. "Nnoitra and Szayel reported that you took your punishment well, makes me think that maybe you are starting to understand your place here."

Ulquiorra nodded silently, it was the only answer he could give at the moment. Aizen smiled as he slowly walked down towards him. "When my espada obey, I reward them," he smiled finally reaching him. "I think you deserve a reward, maybe seeing how your Grimm is doing?"

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open. Was he being serious? Would he really let him see how Grimm was doing? "R-really?" he whispered not caring what the price had been as long as he could see him.

"Of course," Aizen smiled. Ulquiorra watched as a large screen appeared. On it was Grimm, but there was something wrong. He was holding Renji against the wall, Renji completely nude and Grimmjow getting there.

"Fuck me!" Renji screamed as Grimmjow thrust into him.

"Beg me!" Grimmjow ordered making Renji scream even louder. Suddenly the screen was gone, the image of Grimmjow still seared into his mind.

"Do you see now? You belong nowhere else. You are my espada, don't try and change that, "Aizen whispered wiping away the tears that ran down Ulquiorra's cheeks.

"I understand," Ulquiorra said, wiping away the tears that remained. "I am sorry I acted like a fool."

Aizen smiled, his Ulqui was back to normal, emotionless and completely loyal. "May I please be excused?" he asked, his eyes already glazing over.

"Of course," Aizen watched him as he left the room, his smile slowly starting to fade.

"Something buggin ya?" asked Gin noticing Aizen's change of mood. "I thought thats what ya wanted."

"It is, I just don't believe that he would give in that easily. He maybe apathetic but he is not weak."

xxxxx

Ulquiorra walked down the hall towards his old room. Grimmjow no longer cared for him, he had totally forgotten about him. Now the only life he could live was being the servant of Aizen, fighting and killing for no other reason then that his master had commanded it. He cringed at the thought of punishments like the one he had had last night, those would also continue.

Ulquiorra closed the door to his room and locked his door. He would not live this life. He would not live at all. He jumped through the only window in the room and gracefully landed on the sands of Hueco Mundo. He ran as fast as he could without using shunpo.

He had to get far away before anybody noticed he was gone. The lower hollows would see him and tear him apart in no time. This useless life would finally be over and he could re-enter the cycle of life or just remain dead. Right now he really didn't care which.

He could see the hollows starting to run towards him, surrounding him. He smiled as they created a circle around him making him stop. "Finally!" he laughed falling to the ground waiting for the first hollow to attack him. Before any one of them could reach him they all disintegrated into dust leaving him all alone.

He looked up to see Aizen glaring down at him. Ulquiorra knew what would come next and he ran. He couldn't stand another punishment like the one before, he just wanted to die. Without his shunpo, though, Aizen caught him easily. He wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist making the espada gasp in surprise.

"Please just let me die!" he sobbed trying to get free of Aizen's grip.

"I can't let you do that Ulquiorra, right now you are my most powerful espada." Ulquiorra gasped as Aizen's reiatsu seared through him, paralyzing him completely. "Come on, lets get back to Los Noches." Aizen flash-stepped back to his fortress, Ulquiorra slung over his shoulder.

Ulquiorra fell to the floor when they were back in the throne room. "My dear little Ulqui, why would you try to kill yourself?" Aizen asked kneeling next to him.

"I just want to die!" he cried softly.

"You can't, especially not now." Aizen whispered, slowly combing his fingers through Ulquiorra's hair. Ulquiorra looked up at him, the fear obvious in his eyes. "Szayel didn't tell you? You're pregnant."

"What?" Ulquiorra screamed. "Th-that...bu-but how...I-I mean..."

Aizen's smiled darkened as he placed his hand underneath Ulquiorra's chin effectively silencing the espada. "You lost the hogyoku, my only means of replacing the arrancar army I lost. Your punishment for that is replacing what you have lost."

"B-but how? When Grimm and I tried it took years!" Ulquiorra argued not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"What do you think that injection was for?" asked Aizen, "Do you honestly believe if that was your punishment I would have made you so willing?" Ulquiorra gasped falling to the ground shaking his head. Aizen was a liar, everyone knew that. He couldn't believe anything the bastard said. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" he asked placing his hands on Ulquiorra's stomach making him flinch.

Aizen laughed as he sent the reiatsu into Ulquiorra's body wondering just how effective the injection had been. Szayel said that it would make it more likely for Ulquiorra to conceive more then one at a time. He smiled, Szayel was always good at what he did. "Five."

"Wh-what?" Ulquiorra cried as Aizen stood back.

"Kaori and Takumi are going to have five more siblings."

xxxx

Grimmjow tried to rock Kaori to sleep but she wouldn't stop crying. "What should I do Ulquiorra?" he whimpered lamely. He touched her forehead and cringed at how warm it still was. He didn't know a doctor he could take her to but he hated seeing his baby girl get worse.

Takumi started coughing from his crib again, he had the same cough his sister had had the day before. He stood up as he heard the phone ringing, hopefully it was someone who could help him. "What?" he growled answering the phone.

"Urahara has called for us all to meet at his shop to figure out how we're going to save Byakuya and Ulquiorra," Renji answered on the other end of the phone.

"I can't."

"What the hell do you mean 'you can't'?" Renji snarled.

"I have two sick babies here! I can't just leave them!" Grimmjow growled before slamming the phone back onto the receiver.

Renji looked at the phone curiously before putting it back down. "What happened?" asked Rukia noticing Renji's confused look.

"I guess he's not coming," he shrugged. "He said something about two sick babies..."

"The twins are sick?" Rangiku cried standing up. "We have to go help the poor guy."

"You just want to get out of your work," Hitsugaya accused watching his lieutenant run out of the shop followed by Rukia. The guys watched the two girls run, a weird look on their faces. "Women are really weird about babies."

Grimmjow was surprised when he heard knocking at his door, he opened it to see Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime run into the house. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled quietly. He had just gotten Kaori to fall asleep and he didn't need them barging in here.

"We came to help!"

"Without Ulquiorra it must be really hard!"

"Where are the twins?"

Grimmjow just stared at them, were they serious? "I'm doing fine, now get the hell out of here before..." he stopped as he heard screeching coming from the nursery, Takumi, soon was joined by Kaori. Grimmjow bit his lip as he ran to their room to see if he could rock them back to sleep.

When Grimmjow got to the room he picked up Kaori, she looked even worse then before. Rukia gasped when she felt how warm Takumi had become. "You need to get these two to a doctor, they are burning up!"

"Don't you think I know that? But what doctor can I go to with two babies with masks on their faces?" he growled.

"Ichigo's dad runs a clinic and he used to be a soul reaper, he can help them!" Grimmjow didn't like the idea of depending on a ex-soul reaper to help his babies but after taking one look at Kaori he knew he had no other choice.

"Fine, where is the clinic?"

xxxxxxxx

Aizen laid down next to the still sleeping Byakuya. He loved seeing the beautiful face look so peaceful. "Byakuya," he called silently kissing his lover on the lips. Byakuya rolled over in his sleep but still didn't wake up. Aizen smiled as he slipped open the thin hakama that he had given his lover to wear. He slowly ran his lips down the abdomen, loving the feel of the soft skin. His lips stopped when they reached the bump that had started showing.

He frowned when he felt something like fluttering against his lips. The bastard had started moving inside of him. Aizen sighed as he sat back up. He wanted to know how long until another crying monster would be here. He rolled his eyes as he shook Byakuya awake. "Wha..." he asked groggily.

"Come on, we have to go see Szayel."

Byakuya shot up immediately aware. "S-szayel? Why are we going to see him?"

Aizen smiled, Byakuya always looked so sweet. "We are short on healers and somebody needs to make sure that everyone is healthy," he smiled placing his hand on Byakuya's stomach. Byakuya froze in fear, wanting nothing more then to burn that hand off. "Come on, you better get dressed," he smiled finally standing up and leaving Byakuya.

Byakuya stood up and grabbed his jacket before following Aizen out of the room.

xxxxxxxxx

Szayel looked up as he saw the two men enter the room. "Szayel, I need you to make sure that everything is okay with my lover," Aizen said before sitting down on one of the benches. Szayel groaned inwardly as he looked back at Byakuya, he hated working on live subjects and to make things worse Aizen was going to stay and watch him.

"Okay Byakuya, lay down on that table," Szayel ordered leading Byakuya to a cold metal table.

Byakuya laid down cringing as Szayel removed the shirt that he was wearing. He watched as Szayel moved a weird looking machine next to him before spreading gel over his stomach. "What the hell are you doing?" Byakuya snarled covering his stomach protectively.

"Don't worry, this is just so we can see an image of the child," he purred. Byakuya didn't trust this guy but right now he really couldn't do anything about it. He bit his lip as the cold gel covered his stomach and the machines wand touched the bump that was showing.

Byakuya gasped when he saw the image come up on the screen of the small body that seemed to squirm as the wand moved around his stomach. "How far along is he?" Aizen asked from the corner.

"About six months along, maybe seven." Byakuya smiled, in two months he would be able to hold the little girl, she would be here with him. He frowned, she would be trapped in this hellhole just like him for who knows how long.

"Good." Szayel nodded at the two of them before handing Byakuya a small towel to wipe his stomach and left them alone. "Are you ready to go, Byakuya?" Aizen asked after he had closed up his jacket. Byakuya didn't answer, he was still thinking. "Byakuya?"

Byakuya's head snapped up in surprise. "Sorry, I-I was...thinking," he murmured standing up.

Aizen grabbed his arm, "What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"J-just when she gets here, wh-what I am going to do."

"She?" Aizen asked raising an eyebrow curiously, "Bya how do you know that you are having a girl?"

"Senbonzakura told me, I asked him about it to make sure that everything was alright with the baby." Aizen nodded before taking his hand and leading him out of the room. "Where are we going?" Byakuya asked paranoid of where he was being lead.

"Don't worry, I have a meeting to go to, I presume you would not like to join me? Why don't you go back to _our _room." Byakuya shivered as he nodded and quickly walked away from him just wanting to get away.

Aizen smiled as he watched Byakuya walk away before turning back to the throne room. His two remaining espada were already there and Gin would meet up with him pretty soon. "So hows the little bastard?" Gin asked. Aizen rolled his eyes, there were so many times that he would loved to have murdered the man walking next to him. "Ooh ya seem mad, must be healthy," he snickered before walking ahead.

Aizen sat down at the head of the table that had so many empty seats. Nnoitra was reclining in his chair looking as if he didn't give a crap about what Aizen had to say. Szayel was a little more respectful actually looking at him. "It seems we are running into a few issues with the cuatro," he sighed looking at them. "We can not loose him, at least not before he is finished playing out his role."

"Why does it matter if we lose the bastard," Nnoitra shrugged.

"If we lose him, the next person we have to go to is you."

Nnoitra looked up with a sick smile, "I wouldn't mind making a few babies with Szayel." Szayel's cheeks turned a bright red, he was open with their relationship but he didn't want his master to hear such things.

Aizen's laugh made Nnoitra turn, "No, I need the most powerful sires possible, that means you would become pregnant with Gin's children."


	12. Chapter 12

**Just for clarification when Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow and Renji it was just Aizen being a jerk there is no way that Grimmjow would with anybody especially Renji! Thank you for the reviews Snow Flake Falling From Sky and JELLY BEANNIE you guys are so awesome! On to the story! **

**xxxx**

Ulquiorra lay curled on his bed, his arm wrapped around his stomach. Was it true, was he going to have children with Szayel and Nnoitra. Flashes of that night kept running through his mind, he had been topped by both of them, there was no way to tell who the other father was.

The tears ran down his face, Grimm would never take a whore like him back. He would never see Takumi or Kaori again and the children he was about to have would just be some more of Aizen's puppets and he could do nothing to stop any of it.

"Ulqui, you look horrible," Nnoitra frowned sitting down next to him and wrapping his long arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" Ulquiorra growled backing away from the other man.

Nnoitra shook his head before slowly walking to him, "Who said I wanted anything? I just came her to help you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Nnoitra laughed as he sat down on the bed pulling him close, not letting him go this time.

"You're right, I do want something. You see if something happens to you before Aizen is done with you I will be forced to become pregnant with the demon spawn of Gin. You wouldn't wish that on me, would you?" Nnoitra towered over Ulquiorra looking down at him cruelly. Ulquiorra shivered as he tried to back away but Nnoitra's fingers dug into his skin. "Ulquiorra, I want an answer!"

"No, I wouldn't wish that on you," he growled trying not to show how much pain he was in. Nnoitra smiled as he finally released Ulquiorra's arms, making him fall back further on the bed.

"Good, now we are going to see Szayel for a check up," he smiled walking towards the door. Ulquiorra silently followed him not wanting to know what would happen if he disobeyed.

Szayel smiled when he saw Nnoitra and Ulquiorra walk into the room. "Good to see you again," he smiled walking up to Ulquiorra. The cuatro frowned, he hated this, he hated them. "Come this way," he lead Ulquiorra to a table and made him lay down and open up his jacket.

Ulquiorra cried out as Szayel's reiatsu flew into him searing the inside of his body. "St-stop! Please!" he cried trying to fight against the octava but Nnoitra held him down. Finally the pain was gone and Ulquiorra could breathe again.

"That's strange.." Szayel commented writing down something.

"Strange? What's strange?" Nnoitra growled trying to look at the notes.

Ulquiorra watched the two helplessly, he wanted to know too but he was still paralyzed. "Calm down, it's nothing bad. It seems the gestation will be nine months instead of the usual three. I will have to make sure that that is the only side-effect."

Ulquiorra screamed as Szayel's reiatsu penetrated him again and again, making him writhe in agony. Finally after what seemed like hours it ended. Ulquiorra laid on the table, having gone unconscious from the pain a long time ago. "So what did you find out?" Nnoitra asked freaking out.

"If he remains depressed as he is, he may lose all of them."

xxxxx

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he realized he was out of the labs and back in his old rooms. "Finally ya woke up." Ulquiorra shot up from the bed, why the hell was Gin sitting next to him? "Calm down, Szayel said stress was bad for ya'll."

"Bad for...us? What do you mean?"

"I mean, ya need ta calm down or ya will lose the li'l ones," he sighed pointing to Ulquiorra's stomach. The cuatro bit his lip, he had fought to protect Kaori and Takumi while they were still inside him but now he didn't know if he wanted them. "Ya better not be thinkin about doin anythin to the babies, Aizen would be pissed."

"Why should I care what Aizen wants," Ulquiorra growled no longer caring what they did to him.

"Ya don't have ta but if ya lose those babies, he will go afta Kaori and Takumi to replace them, your choice," he shrugged.

"N-no! You wouldn't! You can't! Grimm would protect them! He wouldn't let you anywhere near them!" Ulquiorra yelled hysterically. Gin just shook his head and held the cuatro.

"None of this stress is good for ya...do ya wanna see them?" he asked finally silencing Ulquiorra. "None of Aizen's tricks, just what Grimmjow and your twins are doing?" Ulquiorra nodded, to choked up to even say the words. Gin smiled as he made the screen appear before them.

_Grimmjow held Takumi in his arms rocking him back and forth gently. _

"_In through the window_

_A moonbeam comes,_

_Little gold moonbeam_

_With misty wings;"_

_Takumi stopped crying his eyes becoming wide. "Do you remember the song? Your other daddy used to sing it to you before you were born. He said you could hear us, I guess he was right but he always had a better voice then me..." Grimmjow stopped talking as Takumi started howling again. "Okay, okay..._

_All silently creeping,_

_It asks; "Is he sleeping_

_Sleeping and dreaming_

_While mother sings?"_

_Grimmjow went silent when he saw his son had finally fallen asleep. He smiled warmly as he stood up and set the baby back into his crib. "Don't worry, he will be back soon and sing to you like he did before. I bet he misses you as much as you miss him." Grimmjow smiled sadly before closing his eyes, tears slowly running down his face. "Please be alright Ulqui, I need you," he cried silently falling into the wall sobbing silently, "we all need you." _

Ulquiorra was sobbing as the screen slowly fell away. Grimmjow was thinking of him! Grimmjow hadn't left him for someone else! "Ya wanna ruin him? Ruin the life they got? Then relax, be happy and make sure the little ones are born healthy!"

Ulquiorra nodded his understanding, he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. Even if it meant having the demon spawn of the quinto and octava. Gin's smile widened as he ran his fingers through Ulquiorra's hair, "Good, I'm glad we understand each other."

xxxxxxxx

Renji sat listening to what Urahara and others were planning. He couldn't figure out what they were saying he was thinking about something totally different.

_Byakuya was panting with the strain from the practice he had just com from. He slowly walked to the showers to get rid of the layer of sweat and dust that had collected over his pale skin. Renji watched him walk into his private captain quarters and quietly followed behind him. He had to tell him, before he lost all his nerve. _

_Renji tried to close the door behind him quietly but it still made a sound as it clicked shut. Byakuya turned surprised to see Renji standing there. "Is something wrong lieutenant?" he asked coldly. _

_Renji used flash-step and in a second his lips had collided with his captain's as he kissed him passionately. He hadn't meant to attack him like this but when he saw that face he couldn't help himself. Finally Renji had to pull away for air. He looked at his captain and frowned at the face that still held no emotion. _

"_I-I" Renji was never good with words, he hoped his actions would do most of the explaining but he guessed not. _

_Before Renji could say anything more Byakuya smiled pecking him on the lips, "You really don't hide your feelings well," he laughed before shoving Renji against the wall, "I was wondering if you would ever act on them." _

"Renji!" Renji finally snapped out of the memory of the first time he and Byakuya had ever been together. "Are you paying attention?" the voice asked agitated.

"Yeah, of course," he lied looking up to see that it was Ichigo who had been yelling at him. Rukia rolled her eyes as she signaled for whoever had been talking to continue.

xxxx

5 weeks later...

Byakuya's eyes shot open. Something was wrong! He cried out as another wave of pain ripped through his stomach. He grabbed it protectively as if he could protect his daughter from whatever was happening.

Aizen woke up to the sounds of Byakuya panting and screaming in pain. He shot up as he held held his lover, "Byakuya what's wrong?" he asked desperately trying to comfort the other man.

"I-I don't AHHH know!" he cried as he twisted into a ball.

Aizen remembered when Naoki had been born, it had been a lot like this. He sighed as he pulled Byakuya near to him, "You are in labor," he explained gently wiping away the sweat that had appeared on the pained face.

Byakuya sobbed, trying to calm down. He could barely remember when Naoki was born but he did remember that there had been pain. Maybe there was nothing wrong he was just going to have his baby girl. But according to Szayel she would be early if she was born now. "No, sh-she's...early," he panted out between gasps.

Aizen nodded holding his lover close to him. Finally he could take his lover as roughly as he wanted and have his own child growing inside him instead of some other bastard's. He could feel the other man shake in terror and pain as he screamed again from another contraction, it was worse then the first time they had gone through this, Aizen remembered slowly starting to get worried about Byakuya. "We need Szayel," Byakuya admitted quietly not knowing who else could help him.

"I don't know where he is and I can't leave you like this," Aizen whispered running his fingers through his lover's hair as Byakuya cried out again. From what he remembered the fact that the contractions were coming closer together the baby was going to come soon.

"W-we have to do something!" He cried grabbing Aizen's shirt and burying his face into the other man's chest. Aizen held him tightly loving that Byakuya was finally starting to return to him. "Please help her!" Aizen just held him tighter, he wouldn't let him go, never again.

Aizen raised his fingers and watched as Byakuya slowly slipped into darkness, unable to resist the kido spell he was using. Aizen sighed when Byakuya finally fell, he knew that he would need Szayel to deliver the baby, the only way for the thing to get out was by c-section because Byakuya had no other exit. If he didn't hurry both of them would die.

He paced outside the room as Szayel did whatever he could for them. He hated waiting like this, he wanted to hold Byakuya again and reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Finally he saw the door to their room open and Szayel walk out with the child in his arms.

Aizen took her and frowned when he saw the red hair that was already covering the tiny head but her eyes were wide and the beautiful grey that he had fallen in love with. She looked like both her fathers but resembled Renji more in the nose and face and how loud her annoying screams were.

Byakuya's eyes slowly opened, he couldn't move the pain in his body to intense. "Aizen?" he asked noticing the other man holding a small bundle in his arms.

"You're awake," he smiled walking over to him.

"I-is she..." he couldn't even finish the sentence his words lost behind the lump in his throat.

"She's sleeping, but perfectly healthy," he reassured sitting down next to him, "She has your eyes," he smiled finally letting Byakuya see her face for the first time. Aizen was surprised to see the tears start running down Byakuya's face again, "What's wrong?" he asked honestly confused now.

"She's so tiny!" he cried. Aizen smiled as he wrapped his arms around Byakuya, his hormones would be going crazy for the next few weeks but until then he would be Byakuya's shoulder to cry on.

"You know you still need to name her." Byakuya's tears stopped, he hadn't even thought of a name before this, he was just so worried about actually having her safely that he hadn't thought about what to do once she was here.

"Takara," he said knowing the name would fit as soon as he said it. She was his little treasure in this bleak meaningless world.

"What a pretty name," Aizen smiled kissing Byakuya on his temple before laying down on the bed. Soon Aizen was asleep but Byakuya was still wide awake staring at his little girl, she safe in his arms even after everything that had happened.

"I will never let go of you," he promised watching her sleep silently in his arms.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya woke up, he had somehow fallen asleep while he was holding Takara. He looked down at his arms and nearly yelled when he realized she wasn't there. He looked around the room and realized that Aizen was also missing.

"Daddy!" Byakuya was surprised as Naoki ran into his arms. He looked up to see Aizen was closing the door to their room, Takara in his arms.

"Naoki?" Byakuya asked lifting the little boy into his lap, "Why have you started calling me daddy?" he asked confused. He loved Naoki but he had always been afraid of Byakuya and now he was acting as if they had been like this his entire life.

"Daddy...Ulqui," he corrected himself, "told me that you were my real daddy, he said that it would make you really happy if I called you daddy," he explained. Byakuya was surprised, he had never thought that the cuatro would do something like that. "Does it make you happy?" he asked quietly.

"Yes! It makes me very happy!" he laughed hugging Naoki tightly.

"Papa said I have a sister," he said looking at the bundle still in Aizen's arms.

"Takara, do you want to see her?" he asked turning to Aizen, the man smiled and gently handed the tiny infant over. Naoki looked at the small face that was pinched, she was not happy about being moved during her nap.

"She's so tiny," he breathed looking almost awestruck at his sister.

"She is isn't she," Byakuya smiled ruffling his hair. "Naoki, do you know why big brothers are born first?" he asked looking between his two children. Naoki shook his head looking back at Byakuya, "They come first so they can protect the ones that come after him." Ichigo had reminded him of that when he nearly lost Rukia, he would never make a mistake like that again.

"I'll protect her!" Naoki cried earnestly as he stared at the face of his little sister. Byakuya smiled pulling him into another hug.

"I know you will, I trust you," he kissed Naoki on the top of the head. Naoki laughed as he sat down between his two fathers happy to have them both right now. He knew that papa Sosuke could be really mean when he got mad but he looked happy whenever he looked at his new daddy.

Byakuya looked between the four of them, if he hadn't known better he would have said they looked like the perfect family. They would have been if it hadn't been for the sadistic bastard that held him captive by using his children at hostages laying next to his son smiling at him.

He wanted to run, protect the two of them but right now even he was defenseless. He could protect no one. 'Renji, where are you?' he inwardly groaned keeping a look of happy serenity plastered on his face. He would play this game until his lover came, then he would kill this bastard.

xxxxxx

Byakuya placed Takura into the crib, watching her curl into the small blanket. He looked around the nursery, he had no idea that Aizen had prepared all this when he was trapped in their room. It looked almost beautiful, he sighed as he wondered if this had been Naoki's nursery when he was a baby.

"You seem extremely miserable for someone who just had a new baby," Aizen smiled wrapping his arms around Byakuya's waist.

"Was this Naoki's room when he was still a baby?" he asked surprising Aizen.

"Yes, it was." Byakuya nodded before walking away from Aizen. He didn't want to talk or deal with the sick bastard tonight, he just wanted to lay down and sleep. He reached the bed but gasped as two hands clamped around his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aizen growled pinning Byakuya to the bed. "I waited two months, now I want you," he growled, his voice deep and husky. Byakuya shivered, he wasn't prepared for one of Aizen's attack, he yelled as Aizen grabbed his crotch. "You better be quiet, wouldn't want anybody to hear you!" he teased ripping off the other's thin coverings revealing the sensitive white flesh.

"Stop!" Byakuya growled trying to shove Aizen off of him. Aizen snickered as he grabbed Byakuya's wrist pinning them above his head.

"Stop? I thought you said your body was mine?" he laughed maliciously. Byakuya cringed as Aizen's mouth attacked his neck biting the skin roughly, drawing blood. Byakuya cried out trying to get out from under the maniac. Aizen finally let go of his arms and grabbed his hips keeping them in one place.

"No! Please!" Byakuya begged tears running down his face. He screamed as Aizens teeth broke the skin high on his thigh.

"Keep begging me to stop and I will make it hurt more," he growled before lifting Byakuya's legs. Byakuya whimpered as Aizen's placed his length right by his entrance. "You make the cutest sounds," he laughed before thrusting in as hard as he could. Byakuya screamed as the skin ripped.

Aizen kept thrusting as hard as he could, his fingers ripping into the skin of Byakuya's hips making him bleed. "Scream my name!" he growled, his nails digging in deeper.

"So- AAH," he cried as Aizen came inside of him. He couldn't stop shaking as Aizen finally came out of him and laid down next to him.

"I like you better this way, my little Bya," he laughed before throwing Byakuya against a wall. "I don't think I will be able to sleep at all tonight." Byauya cried in surprise as Aizen shoved his head down, "You better make sure I have a god night since your the one keeping me up."

xxxx

Ulquiorra shot up from his bed, he had just had a horrible nightmare that he had killed Grimmjow. He sighed as he realized that it had just been a nightmare. He laid back down but froze when he felt something strange on his legs, they felt wet.

He threw his blankets off wondering what could have happened. He froze when he saw the red liquid. There was so much blood. He screamed, tears streaking down his face.

Nnoitra stormed into the room wondering why the cuatro was screaming. He froze in surprise when he saw the blood covering the other's legs. Nnoitra grabbed Ulquiorra and ran down the hall towards Szayel's lab. There was no way this was going to fail and he would have to be the one pregnant with Gin's demon sperm. He had to do whatever he could to save these kids.

Szayel looked up as he heard the door to his lab slam open. "Help him!" Nnoitra yelled setting Ulquiorra down on the table. Szayel looked down at the blood covering the two espadas and immediately went to work.

Nnoitra watched as Szayel sent pulses of reiatsu through Ulquiorra trying to heal him and figure out what was going with the babies. Finally Szayel walked away from the table where Ulquiorra was now unconscious. "So? What's going on with him?" Nnoitra asked desperately.

"He lost two of them, I was only able to save three."

"I ain't gonna be the one to tell Aizen," Nnoitra growled angrily. Szayel frowned as he nodded slowly, he didn't want to be the one to do it either. The two espadas looked back at Ulquiorra who was still on the table, he would be the one that had to pay the most.

"Go clean the room, if he gets too depressed he may lose the other three as well," Szayel said pacing the room. He would have to wait until his lord was in a good mood to tell him the truth. He watched as Ulquiorra slowly woke up, he had no idea what he would tell the cuatro either.

Ulquiorra's eyes slowly fluttered open, he looked around the lab trying to see who else was there. Szayel was standing next to him looking down at him pitifully. "What happened?" he choked already knowing the answer was not a good one.

"You lost two of the embryos," Szayel said quietly. Ulquiorra tried to hold the tears back but he couldn't. He had hated them so much and wanted nothing to do with them and because of that he had killed two of them. They had done nothing wrong and he had killed them. The tears poured down his face, what kind of father was he if it took the death of two of them for him to figure out that he should protect them.

"D-does Aizen know?" he asked quietly. Szayel shook his head. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to report to my lord," he replied shortly, "since you are awake you are to come with me." Ulquiorra nodded as he slowly stood up. He knew Aizen would be pissed, he only hoped that he wouldn't be punished for this. Ulquiorra didn't know if he could take anymore of the so-called punishments.

The two espada slowly walked through the halls toward the throne room that Aizen always occupied. Ulquiorra's steps became slower and slower the nearer they came to it. "Come on," growled Szayel grabbing the front of Ulquiorra's jacket as he got more and more impatient.

Ulquiorra stumbled as he was pulled into the throne room and thrown on the ground in front of Aizen. Aizen looked up at Szayel, "has something happened that you are treating my cuatro so harshly?" he asked.

Szayel nodded, "He lost two of them," he growled.

Aizen smiled as he slowly walked down the steps and lifted Ulquiorra up. "That is fine, as long as the other three are still healthy. Are they?" he asked looking back up at Szayel.

"Yes, so far from what I can tell he should be able to carry the other three to term."

"I-I'm not going to be punished?" Ulquiorra asked hopefully looking up into the cold eyes that he had once adored. He felt sick as Aizen smiled back down at him.

Aizen cupped his cheek making him look up again, "Of course not, my little Ulqui," he whispered, his fingers wiping away the tears that had appeared. "You already have Kaori and Takumi, they should be powerful enough."

"NO!"

"No?" Aizen asked smiling at the little outburst.

"Punish me! Make me suffer, I don't care! Just leave them alone!" Ulquiorra begged.

Aizen smiled as he pulled Ulquiorra close to him and whispered in his ear, "I will do with them as I wish! But if you want I'll let you watch as I kill Grimmjow." Ulquiorra flew back in horror, this could not happen, he had to protect them!

"No!" Ulquiorra screamed. Aizen smiled, he knew there was nothing the cuatro could do. Suddenly the reiatsu blocker around his wrist shattered. Aizen stepped back as a wave of reiatsu was released from him making even the walls around them shake. Szayel fell to the ground unable to breathe. He could not stand this level of reiatsu, even if he was an espada.

"Leave them alone!" Ulquiorra screamed releasing a cero that even Aizen couldn't block, he had to jump out of the way before it hit him. He had never seen the emotionless cuatro like this before, it exhilarated him.

Nnoitra ran in to see what was making all the noise, as soon as the door opened he fell to the ground. They were only one level apart but this was not the level that Ulquiorra was usually at.

"Stop this! You will bring the entire place down!" Nnoitra screamed. He could hear Szayel gasping for air as his bones were crushed from the pressure. He tried to cover the other in his own reiatsu but it was blocked by the surging power that had started to crush him.

Ulquiorra couldn't see anything but the bastard's face that wanted to hurt his children. He had somehow turned into his release form without noticing. His cero shot at only Aizen, he didn't care about the espada that were dying behind him. He was glad they would die like this.

"Ulquiorra, you are making things worse for yourself, and for Grimmjow" Aizen laughed. His cuatro would never kill him, no matter how much he wanted to.

Suddenly a cero Aizen hadn't seen burst against his back making him fly forward. He cried out in surprise as he felt the blood running down his sides. Ulquiorra laughed as he slowly walked to his old master. "Who was I making it worse for?" he drawled, his hands glowing green with the cero that would end the bastards life. Everything he cared about would be safe after this man was dead.

"Ulqui, please stop," gasped a familiar voice. Ulquiorra spun around to see Grimmjow on the ground gasping for air. "You're killing me! Please, stop!" he begged reaching for his lover.

"No, you can't be here!" Ulquiorra shook his head wanting this to be one of Aizen's tricks, it had to be.

"I came to save you! I love you!" he cried. He coughed harshly, blood erupting from his mouth. "Help me Ulquiorra," he begged his hands falling to the floor as he gasped in pain.

"No! No! No!" Ulquiorra sobbed falling to the ground. This couldn't be real, he would never hurt Grimmjow no matter what. His release form slowly melted away, his wings disappearing. "Grimmjow, please no!"

"You tried to kill me!" Aizen snarled his sword at Ulquiorra's throat. Ulquiorra watched horrified as the Grimmjow slowly disappeared. It had been a trick by Aizen! Ulquiorra fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He had lost his one chance to kill this monster!

"You are lucky I need you," Aizen growled, grabbing Ulquiorra's chin making the green eyes meet the deadly brown ones. Ulquiorra fell as Aizen let go of him. All of his energy was gone, his willingness to live had also left him. The only thing stopping him from trying suicide again were the three lives still depending on him. He slowly tried to sit up and look at Aizen but all he saw was the sword ready to kill him

The sword above his head moved away for only a second before the hilt slammed into him making everything go black. Aizen watched as Ulquiorra fell to the ground, powerless. He turned back to Szayel and Nnoitra who were still trying to recover from the onslaught of Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

"Both of you get your asses out of here! Tell Gin that I want him now!" he growled making both of the espadas jump in surprise. They never saw this side of their master, he was always calm and collected but now he looked pissed. Both of them got the hell out of there before Aizen had to tell them twice.

Gin walked into the room surprised to see Aizen glaring at the unconscious Ulquiorra. "They said ya wanted to see me," he smiled walking over to the two.

"He needs to be punished, I will leave that to you," he said calmly, his normal facade finally returning. Gin raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the small pathetic creature. "I know you want him, I haven't been blind to the looks you give him."

"Naw, I'll gladly do it, I just gotta ask why do ya always punish Ulquiorra that way?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Never, I was just curious."

"My little Ulqui can take physical pain, he can also take almost any type of mental pain as well. The one things that makes him scream in pain and repent is when he thinks he has betrayed Grimmjow. I don't think he will ever know that his loyalty will be the death of him," Aizen laughed as he walked away from the body.


	13. Chapter 13

Byakuya lay on the bed trying to sit up. His entire body ached and he was so tired he could barely open his eyes. He laid his head back down not having enough strength to even stand up. He had become so pathetic! He flinched when he heard the door open and close. By the way the door slammed Byakuya could tell that Aizen was pissed.

"Bya I know you're not asleep!" he growled walking over to the bed.

"Sorry," he whispered turning to the other man. He didn't want to anger him anymore then he already was. "Is something bothering you?" he asked as he noticed the dangerous edge in Aizen's eyes.

"No, now get undressed, unless you want me to do it for you," his smile scared Byakuya, making the other man sit up as quickly as he could and started to pull off the shirt that had taken him so long to get on by himself. He finally got it off and started to work on his pants.

Finally when he was completely undressed Aizen threw him down onto the bed and pulled out his zanpakto. "Wh-what is that for?" Byakuya asked watching it carefully.

Aizen smiled as he dropped it so it was resting on Byakuya's neck. "You sound like you don't trust me. You should always trust me," he sneered. Byakuya gasped as a bright light suddenly blinded him, this couldn't be happening!

"You never stopped being my lover, I am the only one that loves you. You are in pain because Renji raped you. You are terrified of Abari and I am the only one that can protect you."

Aizen smiled as the eyes went blank for only a second as the false memories filled Byakuya's mind. No matter what happened Byakuya would never leave him and if he ever saw Renji again he would be terrified. Aizen laid down and wrapped his arms around Byakuya waiting for him to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Renji sat in front of the screen that connected them to Yamomoto in the soul society. The head captain had told him to call him and Renji was still trying to figure out how the dials worked. This was always Byakuya's thing, he had never learned how to do it.

Finally the image appeared showing the heard captain waiting to talk to him. "Finally lieutenant, I need to talk to you. I have been informed of the situation in the world of the living. I want all of you to return to the soul society immediately."

"If I may ask sir,why?" he asked apprehensively.

Yamamoto sighed as he closed his eyes, "We need to know more about what Aizen is planning before we can just run in there to try and rescue Byakuya."

"How long do you believe that would take. sir?"

"I don't know, maybe three more months, depending on how much more information Captain Kurotsuchi is able to gather."

Three more months until they would save his Byakuya from that monster? There was no way, even now he didn't know if Byakuya was alive. He would not wait three more months to save his lover. " Sir, please excuse me for saying this but both Ulquiorra and Byakuya are in great danger if we leave them there for that long. I can not wait that long!"

"Lieutenant I know that this situation is personnel but I have to worry about my men, even if that means losing one man to save ten. I am sorry. Rukia, Ichigo, and yourself are all to report immediately, if any of you do not follow orders I will have you charged as traitors.

Renji watched horrified as the screen went black in front of him. The head captain could not expect him to really wait that long ands risk Byakuya's life. Even if it meant risking his own life he would save Byakuya, he would bring him home to his clan and to Rukia. There were so many people that needed him.

"He doesn't even care about Ulquiorra," Grimmjow growled.

Renji slowly turned around to look at him. "H-how long were you listening?"

"Long enough to know that that old bastard wants us to wait!"

"W-we have to do what he says," Renji sighed defeated, there was nothing more that he could do right now. Renji didn't even see the fist that came into his face sending him flying back. "What the hell was that for?" he growled trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

"You were ready to kill me for insulting Byakuya before! Where the hell did that fire go? The Renji I knew would have ignored the old man and gone to save his lover no matter what stood in his way! I don't know about you but as soon as I can get a garganta open and get into Hueco Mundo I am going to go rescue Ulquiorra! Are you coming with me or am I going alone?" he growled.

"When can you open up a garganta?" Renji asked. As much as he hated to admit it the espada was right, no matter what the old man said Byakuya needed help now and he wasn't going to just sit back and wait until the orders came.

"I'm working on that, my powers got depleted after the attack on Los Noches but I think I should be able to get one open in about an hour without anyone noticing it."

"You do that, I will figure out how to keep the old man away long enough for us to get the hell out of here."

xxxxxxxx

Renji walked into the room that Rukia and the others were in talking about plans. "Hey, Old man Yamamoto contacted me," he said getting the attention of everyone gathered in the room. "He said we have to wait until we get more infomation on Los Noches, and Aizen..."

"We can't wait any longer!" Rukia growled.

"Then we just ignore the order and get them ourselves," Ichigo growled, the gleam of anticipation for a good fight already in his eyes.

"Thats what I wanted to do but he said if we disobeyed the order he would come get us and charge us as traitors. I don't know about you but I sure as hell don't want to be in a soul society prison when Byakuya finally comes home!" He nearly took back everything that he had said when he saw the tears running down Rukia's face. He hated hurting his old friend like this but if they didn't leave for the soul society soon Yamamoto would send someone for them and his entire plan would be forfeit.

"So we are just going to give up?" Rukia yelled her tears turning into ones of anger.

"I never said that! I will never give up on him coming home! But right now we can't do anything!"

"When does he want us back in the soul society?" Ichigo asked. He never really liked Byakuya or Ulquiorra, it was the only reason he was following orders so easily. If Rukia or Renji had said they were going no matter what he would have followed them but he would not be the one to take the lead on this one.

"Right away," Renji said quietly, "If we don't hurry we may be dragged back." Rukia nodded as she silently stood up and walked out of the room. "Ichigo, please take care of her," he said quietly before turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ichigo growled grabbing his arm.

"Grimmjow isn't going so easily, I'll try to get him to come back willingly. I can't have him screwing everything up and jeopardizing our chances at saving Byakuya." Ichigo nodded finally letting go of Renji's arm. Renji walked out of the shop and headed to the house Grimmjow had been staying at. He knew that neither Ichigo or Rukia would have usually listened to him but losing Byakuya had hit Rukia hard and Ichigo wanted to be there for her.

Renji finally arrived at the house and opened the familiar door. He was surprise by how dark and quiet it was inside. "Grimmjow!" he called closing the door behind him.

"In here!" Grimmjow called from the other room. He had finally been able to open a portal and would be able to get into Hueco Mundo. He would save Ulquiorra from that sick bastard and make sure that no one would ever try and take him away again.

"Are you ready?" he asked Renji as the black hole opened right before them.

"Yeah, lets go."

xxxx

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, something was wrong, everything was black. Even if he had been in a dark room he should be able to see, this was something that had never happened to him before. He tried to reach his face to touch his eyes but something was keeping his hands together.

This had to be his punishment after the outburst in Aizen's throne room! The only question was what was the actual punishment? He could take torture, he would even welcome sitting in the dark alone for a long time, that would mean no sick freaks bugging him for a while.

He tried to smile at the idea but froze when he heard a door open to his left. He tried to listen but couldn't tell who it was walking towards him. His shivered when he felt cold fingers running over his back. "You always were the most beautiful of the espada," Gin snickered as his fingers moved lower and lower on Ulquiorra.

"Don't touch me!" Ulquiorra screamed trying to get away from the other man. Gin just laughed as he grabbed Ulquiorra's leg and dragged him back.

"Sorry my little pet but I am going to enjoy this," he purred grabbing Ulquiorra's buttocks squeezing them gently. Ulqiorra gasped at the touch. He hated this! He didn't want anyone to touch him other then Grimmjow! "You know, I was always curious as to what your scream would sound like," Gin laughed.

Ulquiorra bit his tongue hoping that no sound would come out when Gin did whatever he was going to do. Suddenly there was a knock at the door making Gin stand up and walk away from the bed. Ulquiorra relaxed for the second that Gin was away from him. Sadly in no time Gin was back leaning over him. "Sadly my little beauty something has come up, but don't worry I should be back soon," he whispered before kissing Ulquiorra on the lips harshly and walking out of the room.

Ulquiorra wondered what had happened that would need Gin so badly. He hoped that whatever it was, Gin would never come back.

xxxxxxx

Grimmjow ran through the halls trying to sense Ulquiorra's pressure. It had to be here somewhere and he had to find it. He stopped when he felt something, it was like Ulquiorra but weaker, and different. He growled as he ran to follow it, if Aizen had done anything to Ulqui the sick bastard would pay! "Just wait, I am coming for you," he growled under his breath as he felt the pressure getting closer and closer to him.

xxxxxxxx

Renji had left Grimmjow a long time ago, it seemed Aizen was keeping Byakuya and Ulquiorra at separate ends of Los Noches. That might be problematic when they had to get out of here but all Renji cared about right now was finding Byakuya and making sure he was alright.

He could feel his lovers spiritual pressure getting closer but it was getting harder and harder to tell where it was coming from. It was as if something was wrong with it or trying to obscure it. He growled as he doubled back for a second time feeling as if the power had moved again.

Finally he found a door, it felt as if Byakuya was on the other side. He threw the door open and smiled when he saw the familiar black hair falling over the side of the bed. "Byakuya!" he yelled running to his lover's side. He grimaced when he saw the bruises and cuts but it wasn't as bad as he had been expecting. "Byakuya, wake up! You're finally leaving!" Renji shook him gently trying not to scare him.

Byakuya rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. "Aizen?" he asked groggily.

"No, its me," Renji said gently. Byakuya smashed his fist into Renji's face before flying across the bed away from him. "What the..." Renji couldn't figure out what was happening, this was not supposed to be Byakuya's reaction.

"Get out of here!" Byakuya yelled as he cowered against the opposite wall. Renji slowly stepped closer to him, trying to think of something that would reassure him. "No! No! Please not again! Please leave me alone! I just want to be left alone with Aizen!" Byakuya begged falling to his knees.

Renji froze, this was not his captain. Byakuya would never beg anyone, even if his life was in danger. "Byakuya what did he do to you?" Renji whispered.

"What did _he_ do to me? You're the one that attacked me! Raped me!" he screamed hysterically. Renji's confusion was immediately replaced with anger. Aizen had done this, he had changed Byakuya's memories and made Renji into the monster.

"That's not true! I would never hurt you!" Renji yelled. He immediately regretted it as Byakuya started shaking in fear. Renji was not good with this sort of thing, he had to get Byakuya out of here before Aizen came back.

Both men looked up when they heard wailing coming from the other room. "What is that?" he asked taking a step towards the noise.

"Stay away from her!" Byakuya yelled running to get in between the room and Renji. "She has nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!"

"Who is she?" Renji asked curiously. Byakuya just glared at him dangerously.

Renji gasped as he fell to the ground, shoved down by the sudden immense spiritual pressure. He tried to look up and could only see the cold eyes of the man that had taken and brainwashed his lover. "Byakuya, I will take care of him. There is no reason you should have to be anywhere near this monster anymore," Aizen said gently. Byakuya nodded as he walked into the room where the child was still wailing.

Aizen bent down so he was right next to Renji's face, "I will enjoy killing you for stealing my Byakuya," he whispered dangerously.

"He isn't yours!" Renji growled trying to stand up against the great spiritual pressure. Aizen just laughed at his weak attempts. It would be so easy to kill him, he might as well have a little bit of fun with it.

"You know, he gave himself to me willingly so many times. I didn't have to even use Kyōka Suigetsu on him. He was so worried about that baby of yours."

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know, that child in there is yours, to bad you'll never get to see her."

He had a daughter, Renji couldn't believe what he had just heard. He couldn't die here, he had to see her. He had grown up without parents he wouldn't make her go through the same thing. He especially would never allow Aizen to raise her and make her call him father.

"Die, bastard," he growled releasing zabimaru. Aizen just laughed as he deflected the attack, barely raising his arm.

"You can't kill me! No one can kill me!" he laughed making Renji try to attack him with zabimaru a second time. This time Aizen seemed even less affected by the attack, his smile grow more malicious by the second.

"You really should just die," he growled, appearing right next to Renji. Renji didn't have a chance to react before his side was cut open, his blood flying to the ground. Renji tried to stand up, using zabimaru for help. He had never seen someone move so fast, not even Byakuya.

Aizen smiled as he flew at Renji a second time, stabbing the red head in the back and throwing him back to the ground. Renji barely avoided the next attack that was aimed at his head. Aizen usually liked to play with his prey but now he was trying to kill.

Renji flew to the wall as another attack came at him, this time aiming at neck, trying to slit his throat. Aizen's thrust his zanpakto into the wall and ran towards Renji, the wall crumbling in his wake leaving no where for Renji to run to. Renji was about to fly at Aizen when he felt a familiar pressure. What was Naoki doing here?

Renji turned just in time to see rubble starting to fall from above him, ready to crush Naoki. He flash stepped as fast as he could and grabbed the boy shielding him with his body.

Aizen smiled as he watched the two of them disappear under the rubble. That had been easier then he thought. He slowly walked over to it wondering what he would find when he moved it. Maybe the annoying redhead was still alive, he would make a good new toy for Szayel.

Byakuya had watched horrified, Aizen hadn't even paused when Naoki was there. He grabbed the dagger that Aizen had given him, it wasn't much but it would do.

Aizen fell as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Had someone stabbed him, but the only one that could have done that was Byakuya. There was no way Kyōka Suigetsu's effects had worn off so quickly. He couldn't believe this was happening, as his head hit the ground everything around him went black.

Renji finally shoved the rock off of him, Naoki couldn't stop shivering as he saw the rock moved away. Renji looked around preparing for the next onslaught of attacks from Aizen. He froze when he saw Aizen laying on the ground, a dagger through his chest. He looked up and saw Byakuya glaring back at him. "Bya..." he whispered.

Byakuya cringed at the familiar name as Renji walked closer to him. That meant that Byakuya still did not remember the truth. He sighed as he held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "We have to get out of here now, please come with me!" he begged quietly.

"Why did you risk your life for my son?" he asked bending down and picking up the still shaking Naoki.

"What?"

"You wouldn't have done that if you hated and used me. Why would you do that?" he growled his temper starting to flare dangerously.

"I love you, I love Naoki because he is a part of you. Everything that I do, I do to try and make you happy. Please, this is no different." Byakuya desperately wanted to take the hand that Renji stretched toward him, something just felt right about it. But this man was a monster! Aizen had told him and he remembered. For one of the first times in his life Byakuya ignored the logical part of his brain and followed his heart. He took Renji's hand hoping that he had not just made the worst mistake of his life.

xxxx

Grimmjow finally threw another door open, still not the right one! He growled as he moved onto the next one. Something was obscuring Ulquiorra's pressure but he would find his mate even if he had to search every room in this fortress. He threw open the last door in this corridor, his anger soared at what he saw.

Ulquiorra lay on a bed, completely naked, with something wrapped around his eyes and something binding his wrists. He could feel even from where he was standing that they were both reiatsu blockers. They must have been what was making his pressure seem so weird.

Grimmjow ran to his mate's side, his hands immediately falling to the restraints to release him. "Pl-please Gin, no," Ulquiorra whimpered desperately.

Grimmjow wanted to murder the man that had done this to his mate. "Its not Gin, I'm here to save you," he whispered before kissing him on the forehead.

"Aizen please not again! I can't take this!" he cried, tears falling past the mask that covered his face. What had Aizen done to make Ulquiorra act this way? Grimmjow pulled his mate close wishing that he had protected Ulquiorra and never let any of this happen. "Pl-please, just kill me," he begged.

Grimmjow wanted to say something that would let Ulquiorra know it was him, make the tears stop falling but he could tell Gin was coming. He had to get out of there now. He grabbed the sheet on the bed and covered Ulquiorra as best he could before he shunpo out the door.

He had never gone this fast in his life but he had never before been trying to protect something so precious to him. He could tell that Gin was closing in on him but he never expected the blade that seared through his chest. He snarled as he fell to the ground and Ulquiorra flew out of his arms.

Ulquiorra smashed into the floor and rolled out of the sheet that was covering him. "What a nice surprise, we thought we were going to have to get you but you came to us," Gin laughed flash stepping past Grimmjow. He grabbed Ulquiorra and dragged him up by the blindfold. His smile widened as he whispered into Ulquiorra's ear, "That really is your Grimm, my new pet, all the screams you hear are really his and when I am finally done killing him I will let you see his face, just don't blame me if its unrecognizable."

"Grimm..." Ulquiorra whispered, he wanted to be back in the strong arms that had been carrying him, "save me."

"Don't touch him you bastard!" Grimmjow roared trying to stand up. His blood was pooling up under him on the floor but he didn't care. He had to get Ulquiorra out of here, they had to get home and take care of their twins. His nails scratched against Pantera changing him into his released form.

Ulquiorra gasped as he felt the power of Grimmjow's released form. It really was him, he had really come to save him! "Grimmjow!" he screamed trying to get closer to him.

"You get to stay here," Gin laughed throwing Ulquiorra against a wall. He stood up as he faced the cat-like espada.

Grimmjow roared as he flew at Gin, his anger past his control as he released his most powerful attack from his claws. He didn't care if he had no chance of winning, he would die trying to protect Ulquiorra. Gin laughed as he easily dodged the attack and used flash step to appear next to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow couldn't dodge the sword that stabbed him through, "You should have stayed home," Gin laughed as he sword sliced through Grimmjow until it stopped at his hollow hole. All of Grimmjow's chest exploded with blood as he fell to the ground. This could not be it, he could not lose this quickly.

"Don't die!" Ulquiorra screamed from the corner he had been thrown in. "Run! Forget about me!" he screamed trying to ignore the pain he could sense Grimmjow was in. He didn't want this anymore, if Grimmjow died because of him there was no way he could live after that.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow growled as he stood up, "I'm not gonna die and I sure as hell ain't gonna run!" he yelled. He charged at Gin, his claws finally hitting the man across the face. Gin was surprised that Grimmjow still had that kind of speed with the shape he was in, but it was a mistake he would not make again.

Grimmjow jumped back as Gin's Shinsō came flying at him. He hated that damn sword and the one that wielded it. He flew at Gin, the blue light shooting from his claws again as he tried to take Gin's head off.

Gin dodged the attack and charged at the espada again ready to slice his face open. Grimmjow could see the attack coming but he wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Suddenly Gin just stopped, his grin slowly turning to a frown as he looked up. "No, it can't be," he breathed before disappearing down the hall.

Grimmjow had no idea what had just happened but he wasn't about to stop and ask questions. He ran to where Ulquiorra lay, tears still streaming down his face. "I hate it when you cry," Grimmjow mumbled as he picked up the smaller man and ran down the hall.

Ulquiorra smiled as he buried his face into Grimmjow's hard chest. He could feel that Grimmjow was still in his released form, he loved the feel of the cold skeletal like skin against his face. "I'm crying because I'm happy," he whispered trying to get closer to Grimmjow. "Please take me home!"

xxxxxx

Renji ran down the hall, he had to get the hell out of here before Byakuya changed his mind. "Wh-where are we going?" Naoki asked in his arms.

"We are going home," he promised. He could feel that Grimmjow was somewhere near, and someone was with him. Hopefully that meant that he had been able to find Ulquiorra.

"Hey, hot-head!" called an angry voice from behind him. Renji turned to see Grimmjow carrying a blindfolded and tied up Ulquiorra in his arms. He grimaced at the thought of what had happened before they arrived. "Come on, I can't open a garganta back to the world of the living in this fortress," he growled running past him.

Renji ran to follow him but Byakuya just stood there looking back in the direction of the room he had shared with Aizen. He could see Renji stop and look at him but Byakuya didn't know what to do. He could still remember Renji attacking him, the pain that he had caused. It all seemed so real, could it really be a memory that had been planted? "Byakuya please, we have to go," Renji pleaded grabbing his hand gently.

Byakuya flew back away from him, a single touch was how it had all started. "I-I can't tr-trust you," he stammered trying not to break down.

"I am not the monster Aizen made you I think I was. If I was I would not have risked my life to come and get you! Please I need you to believe me!" Byakuya was surprised at the sincerity in his eyes, those were not the eyes of a monster that he remembered. He looked back at where he had come from before taking Byakuya's hand and let Renji lead him away from the place he thought he called home.

Grimmjow finally made it into the deserts of Hueco Mundo, the walls of Los Noches looming behind him. He was surprised to hear Ulquiorra whimper in his arms. "What's wrong, we're finally going home," Grimmjow whispered.

"They're here," he whispered his face motioning up to the wall. Grimmjow looked up and was surprised to see Szayel and Nnoitra staring down at them. "Please, run," he whispered. Grimmjow wanted to kill both bastards for whatever they had done to his Ulqui but he knew that right now he was not strong enough to defeat them.

"They won't get you," Grimmjow promised as he opened up the pathway into the world of the living.

xxx

"Should we go after them?" Nnoitra asked watching as Grimmjow opened the hole between the two worlds.

"No, our lord has not ordered us to do so, we would not wish to upset him." Both espada smiled as they watched the cuatro and sexta disappear. "But I do hope he returns before the birth, I am curious to how my experiment will end," he sighed sadly before standing up.

"I guess we will have to make a trip to the world of the living before he gives birth," Nnoitra sneered following the octava back into the fortress.

xxxx

Grimmjow gently set Ulquiorra down on their bed and started to release the straps that held the blindfold to his face. As soon as Ulquiorra could see again Grimmjow started working on the ropes that bound his arms. "I am so sorry," he kept whispering as the ropes finally fell away from Ulquiorra's wrists. Grimmjow cringed when he saw the burns that had already formed on his lover's pale wrists. "I should have gotten there faster," he growled.

"Stop it," Ulquiorra whispered, tears falling down his face. "You saved me and got hurt," he cried quietly, his hands running over the scar that ran down his entire chest.

"Come on," Grimmjow said picking Ulquiorra up. Ulquiorra rested in his arms until Grimmjow set him down on the counter in the bathroom. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow curiously as he started to run water in the bath tub. "I think we both need something to help us relax," he explained as he turned off the water.

He gently lifted Ulquiorra into the bathtub and after he had taken his own clothes off he got in behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra melted into Grimmjow's strong embrace as the water warmed him. Grimmjow smiled as he slowly kissed Ulquiorra's neck wanting to make his lover forget anybody that had touched him while he was gone. "I love you," Ulquiorra whispered as he kissed Grimmjow back.

"I love you too," he whispered his hands running up and down Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra loved the feel of Grimmjow's hard and calloused hands that were always so gentle. Grimmjow slowly moved his hands further down Ulquiorra's front and stopped when they felt something. It felt like a small bump. "Ulquiorra?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," Ulquiorra cried tears running down his face. "I am so sorry!"

"Ulquiorra what happened?" he asked making his lover face him. Grimmjow could tell by the look of pain on Ulquiorra's face that he thought this was his fault.

"I-I'm pregnant," he stammered.

"Did they rape you?"

"No, I mean I don't know. Szayel injected me with something and I needed it! Then I-I found out..." Ulquiorra couldn't finish as he broke down into sobs. Grimmjow pulled him into his arms and held him as Ulquiorra tried to calm down. Finally he was able to continue. "I-I found out that I was pregnant. I am so sorry!" Grimmjow did not know what to say. He wanted to comfort Ulquiorra but at the same time his own head was spinning. "I-I understand if...if you hate me," he whispered.

"Hate you?" Grimmjow asked shocked, of all the emotions running through his head hate for Ulquiorra was not one of them. "How could I hate the man carrying my children?" he asked gently.

"They're not..."

Grimmjow placed a hand gently against Ulquiorra's mouth, "When we became lovers, mates, partners, whatever the hell you want to call it we decided that everything you had belonged to me and vice versa, right?"

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra sobbed his face buried into the other man's chest.

"Damn! Why are you crying so much?"

"I'm pregnant and hormonal! Shut up!" Grimmjow smiled as he pulled Ulquiorra as close as he could.

"How many are we expecting?" he asked, his hand going back to the bump on his abdomen. He was surprised at how silent Ulquiorra had become. "Something happened..." it wasn't a question, he could already tell.

"There were supposed to be five b-but I was we-weak and lost two o-of them only a few days ago," he admitted quietly. Grimmjow bit his lip, he had had no idea.

"You're not weak, you went through hell and did the best you could. Please don't blame yourself for what happened." Ulquiorra couldn't say anything, he just held onto Grimmjow wanting to feel the warmth of the other man as much as possible.

xxxx

Renji held the baby girl, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but she was so tiny. He turned surprised when he heard the door close behind him. Byakuya was looking at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

Byakuya bit his lip as he looked down at Renji's arms where Takara lay. Renji realized what must be going through his head, he still thought that Renji was the monster and Aizen was his lover. "I would never hurt her," he said gently laying her back in the crib, "I would never hurt either of them," he said motioning towards Naoki's room.

"I-I know, I-I think," he said not moving away from the door. Renji recognized the look on Byakuya's face, he wanted to get closer to his baby girl but he didn't want to get trapped in the room. Renji wanted to say something, but what could he say to convince him that he wasn't the bad guy. "If we were as in love as you say, how could Aizen have done this to me? How could I forget so easily?"

"He made you forget Naoki for over five years, his strength has nothing to do with how much you care about something," Renji tried to explain.

"I forgot about my own son?" Byakuya asked horrified.

Renji wanted to slap himself, that was a memory that Byakuya would probably rather not remember. "He wasn't able to do it because you didn't love your son, he was able to do it because that is what his power is! You have been trying to do everything you could to make up for lost time since you remembered!"

Byakuya nodded as he slowly slid down the wall. "Renji I am so confused! What I know is supposedly a lie and the man telling me that is supposed to be a monster! What the hell am I supposed to believe?"

Renji slowly kneeled in front of him until their eyes were on the same level, "I know this is hard and I swear until you get your real memory back and can trust me again I will only be here as a friend and supporter and nothing else."

This statement made Byakuya gasp, the Renji that he remembered would never have said something like that. He wanted to see the other man as the monster he remembered but everything he did went against that. He had risked his life to save Naoki, he was so caring and gentle when holding Takura, and he wasn't forcing anything onto Byakuya.

"I-I don't understand you," he mumbled. Renji didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Hey, lets get out of here, I bet Rukia can't wait to see you," he said standing up. "I think she also wanted to see Takara..." he said reaching for her. He stopped, reaching back, "Maybe you want to take her," he said quietly before walking out the door.

Byakuya frowned as he looked at his baby girl, something had looked so right when Renji was holding her. It looked like the family that he had wanted. He frowned at the strange thought, maybe Renji really had been telling him the truth. He gently lifted his baby girl and walked out the door, he wanted to see Rukia too.

Byakuya stopped outside the door he had seen Renji walk into a few minutes before and listened to the voices inside. "It took him five years to remember Naoki, what if it takes him just as long to remember what you had?" Ichigo asked.

"Then I will wait for him, I'm not going to just give up on him! Do you even remember how hard we had to fight to be together the first time!" Renji growled. "The council wasn't able to stop us and neither will Aizen!"

"You're a new father and your husband doesn't even know you..." Rukia mumbled sadly.

"I have a daughter that is safe and the man that I love is near me, for right now I am happy," he sighed. Byakuya had heard enough, he was now more confused then ever and didn't want to hear anymore. He knocked on the door before opening it and walking in.

"Brother!" Rukia yelled running to him. "I was so worried about you!" she cried hugging him. He smiled as he hugged her back glad to see her. "She is so cute," she cooed looking down at Takura in his arms. Byakuya smiled as he sat down at the table that the other two men in the room were still sitting at.

"I know I missed a lot, can you fill me in?" he asked looking at Rukia and Ichigo, his eyes moving back to the table before they could meet Renji's. Renji noticed this small action, immediately feeling depressed that Byakuya really was that scared of him.

"Well..." Rukia's cheeks turned red as she looked over at Ichigo, trying to think of a way of telling her brother they were dating without Byakuya trying to slice Ichigo to pieces.

Ichigo smiled as he held Rukia's hand under the table. Byakuya frowned when he saw all of this. "Please tell me you two are only dating?" he growled glaring at Ichigo dangerously.

"Of course, what else would we be doing?" Ichigo asked indignantly.

Byakuya frowned as all the possibilities went through his head, they could have eloped, she could be pregnant and those were just the first two that came to him. "You know if you hurt her I will have the entire Kuchiki clan murder you," he said coldly.

Both Rukia's and Ichigo's smiles fell as they looked at the leader of the Kuchiki clan look at them. Even if he didn't remember the facts of his life nothing about his personality had changed. This made Renji smile, maybe they still had a chance if he was acting like the cold heartless captain he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

Renji snickered quietly, there was no doubt in his mind that Byakuya meant every word. Byakuya looked at him strangely before realizing that Renj was looking back at him. "So what else have I missed?" he asked looking back to his sister. Renji really didn't hear what Rukia was saying, he knew it was all about the clan because she had been the one to take his place after Byakuya had been taken. It seemed like forever before the sun set and they all decided that it was time to retire to their rooms.

Byakuya walked into the room that he remembered, it was just like he had left it. There was the bed that he slept on every night, made perfectly. His hakama hung in the closet, exactly where he had put it, and the stand for his zanpakto was right next to the door just in case he ever needed it. How could all these people be saying that what he remembered was wrong. There had to be some sort of mistake.

He sighed as he sat down on the bed, if Aizen had ever loved him why would he have done this? He looked up surprised when he saw Renji walk through the door, "Sorry to bother you captain," he mumbled, "I didn't think you would be in here yet..."

Byakuya didn't hear the rest of what Renji said. He suddenly remembered something that had definitely happened.

_Renji ran into the room, his hair was out of its tie and hung around his face. Byakuya looked up surprised, he had never seen his lover look so disarrayed except maybe after some of their late nights. He set the brush down that he had been writing with, "Is there something that I can help you with Renji?" he asked, the laughter obvious in his voice. _

"_Sorry Bya, I didn't think you would be in here..." Byakuya didn't let him finish. He crossed the room and kissed Renji on the mouth silencing any other words that might have followed. "Bya?" Renji asked confused, his cheeks turning almost as red as his hair, "what if the elders see?" _

"_Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Byakuya laughed before returning to the table that he had been working at before, "you just looked too cute," he whispered making Renji turn an even deeper red. _

"Captain? Captain are you alright?" Renji asked. Byakuya's face had gone blank and he hadn't said anything in a few minutes. It was starting to scare Renji.

"Sorry, I-I drifted off for a second," he breathed. Had that really been one of the memories that Renji and the others talked about? It seemed so real...compared to what he thought he remembered it seemed more real.

"I just came to get some personal items, then I will be gone," Renji promised taking a step towards the closet where he kept most of his things.

"No, you can stay in here tonight." The words were out of Byakuya's mouth before he even knew who was talking. Renji looked at him shocked, he had obviously been expecting that response as much as Byakuya himself. "I-I mean this is your room. It would be cruel of me to kick you out," Byakuya lied. If he had been in his right mind he would have sent Renji as far away as possible from him, but something kept him from taking back what he had offered.

"I really appreciate the generosity," Renji answered quietly. He could tell that Byakuya was still debating why he had done that so Renji decided to try not to push it. He grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and a blanket from the closet and laid them down on the floor.

"The floor can't be comfortable," Byakuya frowned looking at him.

Renji just shrugged, "After the academy the floor no longer bothers me." Byakuya nodded as he laid down in his bed. He smiled as he looked down at Renji and saw that he was already asleep. He always did fall asleep the fastest and woke up last...Byakuya had no idea where that thought had come from.

xxxx

**My story is coming to an end and I was wondering if I should write a sequel or not. Message me with what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

Renji rolled over in his bed reaching out to hold Byakuya. His whole body immediately tensed when all he felt was air. He relaxed after a second when he remembered everything that had happened.

Byakuya was back in the Soul Society safe but he had no memory of their life together. Renji sighed in annoyance as he finally decided to open his eyes and look around his room. He was sleeping on the floor as far from the door as possible. He wished so badly he could hold Byakuya again but if he did he would probably lose both arms.

But now was not the time to think about that, he couldn't be late to the meeting for lieutenants the head captain had called. It would also be best if he was gone by the time Byakuya woke up.

Renji stood up and stretched before he quietly walked towards the closet to get his uniform, he could get ready in the lieutenant barracks that hadn't been used in so long. After he had grabbed everything that he would need he turned back to the bed to see his lover one last time but stopped when he realized Byakuya wasn't there.

He walked to the door to see if maybe the other man had taken a walk in the gardens or something, if he wasn't there he would check the nursery next. He stopped when he saw Byakuya kneeling next to a pond. He didn't know what he should do, turn around and leave him alone or stay and talk to him.

"Naoki fell into a pond like this in the world of the living," Byakuya said not turning around to look at Renji.

"Yeah, he did..." Renji said hesitantly.

Byakuya laughed humorlessly as he waved for Renji to come sit next to him. Renji didn't have any complaints he gladly sat down next to Byakuya. "I thought Aizen was done messing with my memories, I mean to him I had served my purpose, I should have been prepared for what was going to happen next..."

"Does that you mean you remember?" Renji asked hopefully.

"Yes, everywhere I looked there were memories of us," he laughed turning back to Renji. "I can not believe that I was fooled into believing you were a monster," he smiled kissing Renji gently on the lips. Something was so different about the last two lovers that he had had, Aizen was always so demanding, a kiss like this would have turned into a half an hour make-out session but with Renji this was enough for him. Byakuya frowned, he didn't want to compare the two, all he wanted to think about was that right now he was back with Renji and their family was safe.

Renji was surprised by the smile that Byakuya had when he pulled away, "We have a daughter, a beautiful little girl," he laughed. "In the last six months our family has grown quickly." Renji laughed as Byakuya stood up and the two of them walked towards the nursery.

Renji just wanted to be in this moment with Byakuya but a thought kept bothering him. What about Aizen and Gin? Of course it was an absurd fear, there was no way Gin would be able to get anywhere near them and Aizen was dead. With all the 13 squads looking for the ex-captain they would have to find him sooner or later.

Renji forgot all of those morbid thoughts as soon as they entered the nursery. Takura was mewling in her crib, her tiny face pinched into a look of impatience. She may have had Renji's hair but she looked just like Byakuya, especially her pale skin.

Renji picked her up gently and held her against his chest, he was surprised that she cried out louder. "You have to hold her like this," Byakuya smiled fixing Renji's hands. Renji was surprised at how something so small could calm the little girl so much. "I think she's hungry, let's go get some breakfast. I'll get Naoki."

Renji smiled as he watched Byakuya walk out with a still half asleep Naoki in his arms then all four of them walked down to the dining hall. They really were a family now, and no one was going to change that.

xxxx

Grimmjow held onto Ulquiorra's hand tightly. He hated seeing his lover in this much pain. Unohana had said something went wrong and they had to give him a c-section. At first Grimmjow had no clue what that meant and had freaked when Unohana had dared put a knife into the bump that housed the triplets. He had been warned that if he had an outburst again she would be forced to kick him out.

Grimmjow couldn't look back at what was going on with the babies, all he could do was focus on those two large green eyes of his lover. "Grimmjow I'm scared," Ulquiorra whispered quietly squeezing his hand even harder.

"Don't be, everything will be alright," Grimmjow smiled. He didn't even believe the words coming out of his mouth but right now was not the time to admit that. Both men's eyes widened when they heard the first cry shatter the air.

"It's a boy," she announced handing the baby over to Isane before turning back to Ulquiorra.

"We have another son Ulquiorra, I told you everything would be alright!" Grimmjow smiled. Ulquiorra's eyes were filling up with tears as he watched the baby that Isane was cleaning up and checking over.

"It's a girl!" Unohana announced as another cry caught both of their attentions. Grimmjow smiled as he watched the little girl wriggled in the blanket she had been wrapped in. It seemed like forever to Ulquiorra before he heard the third cry, "Another boy," Unohana said.

"I told you it would be alright," Grimmjow laughed kissing his lover on the forehead. "I can't imagine how you do this!" Grimmjow sighed resting his head on Ulquiorra's arm.

"Last time I had to do it alone..." Grimmjow frowned at remembering. He had missed the birth of his two children because of those damn soul reapers.

"You will never have to do anything alone again!" Grimmjow promised stroking his cheek gently.

He was surprised by the look on Ulquiorra's face as he looked at the babies that had been laid in his lap. "What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked already knowing the answer.

"They look like _them,_" he whispered. The triplets really did look like Szayel and Nnoitra. The eldest boy had black hair like Ulquiorra but his eyes were a dark grey that reminded both of them of the quinto espada. The girl's mask made a frame around her eyes and there were purples lines across her left eye, just like Szayel's released form. The youngest of the three had light black hair with bright green eyes, Ulquiorra couldn't tell who was his father but right now he honestly didn't want to know. "If you don't want them, I wouldn't blame you..." he whispered looking down at them sadly.

"I love you and I love them, there is no way I am letting anybody take them from us." Ulquiorra smiled as he looked back down at the triplets. "We still have to name them," Grimmjow reminded him.

"Why don't you name them?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

Grimmjow looked down at the tiny girl that he was holding in his arms, "Akemi, that's what we should call her," he decided. He looked down at the eldest of the three as he stretched in Ulquiorra's arms. He tried to think of some good boy names that he would want to give to his two sons, "Keitaro and Kaeman," he finally decided. The two boys giggled as soon as they heard the names Grimmjow had given them.

"I guess that means they like their names," Ulquiorra laughed picking up his eldest son, Keitaro. Ulquiorra sighed, "We have five children all under the age of one."

"I wonder what Kaori and Takumi will think of their new siblings," he smiled. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both knew that hollow children grew up much more slowly then human children did, no matter what world they were in. There was no way they could go back to Hueco Mundo, not with defenseless children that they had to protect, especially if Aizen was still there.

"I do not mean to interrupt the two of you, but I was hoping I could speak to the two of you as soon as possible," the head captain said as he walked into the room. Grimmjow looked up at the old man, he still didn't trust him or like him. He glared at him waiting for him tell them what he wanted. "I know that raising a family in a world different from your own is difficult, I was hoping we could make it easier for you if you stayed here."

"As what?" Grimmjow asked darkly. Yamamoto looked at him confused. "Are we to be soul reapers, prisoners, guests, what? What will we be here?" he asked angrily.

"If you were to stay here I would make sure you were sorted into the squad that fits you best and you would be soul reapers for us. Of course we would wait until the children were old enough that Ulquiorra could leave them," he explained.

"Thank you for you generous offer, would you please allow me and my lover to discuss this. It came as a huge surprise," Ulquiorra replied kindly. He could already tell that Grimmjow was about to tell him off and that was probably not their best idea.

Yamamoto nodded before walking back out of the room and shutting the door behind him. "I think we should take his offer," Ulquiorra whispered.

"Are you kidding me? They are our enemies! How the hell can we just become one of them?"

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra hissed, his yelling had made the triplets start to cry and Ulquiorra could only hold one at a time. Grimmjow sighed as he sat back down in a chair and tried to comfort Keitaro. "We have very few choices, at least here we would not be alone! If Aizen..."

"Aizen is dead, or at least we think he is."

"Dead?" Ulquiorra could not believe that the bastard that had made his life a living hell and had threatened his family was finally gone. He didn't care about the details he was just happy to know that it was finally over.

"But I guess I get what you mean. It would be safer to stay here, and I doubt we would find anything better in the world of the living," Grimmjow sighed. Ulquiorra knew that Grimmjow would not have agreed to that if anybody else had suggested it. "Ulquiorra..." Ulquiorra looked up surprised at how hesitant Grimmjow seemed to be, "do you think...Nnoitra and Szayel, do you think...they will come after them," Grimmjow motioned to the triplets that lay in between them.

Ulquiorra hadn't really thought about it. The two of them had been so busy preparing for the triplets and making sure they enjoyed every second with Kaori and Takumi that neither of them had ever even considered what the other two surviving espada might do.

"I honestly don't know," he admitted quietly. "If Aizen is dead then I wouldn't think so but I would not put it past the two of them to do it just to spite us..."

"Well then we will just have to make sure that they are always safe." Ulquiorra knew that smile, it meant that Grimmjow had decided something and he would die before he let something else happen. Ulquiorra smiled, maybe it was finally time to stop worrying and just enjoy the time that he had with his family.

"I guess that means I have to tell the old man we accept his offer," he sighed. "You stay here and get some rest, I will be back in a second," he promised kissing Ulquiorra on the forehead before kissing the triplets and running out of the room.

"You see that great man," Ulquiorra whispered, "that's your daddy."

xxxx

**Finally the story is finished! I have decided to do a sequel because I love all of these characters so much! Please tell me if there is anything that I should work on and I am open to any ideas people want to give me for the sequel. Thank you to everyone who read the whole the story!**


End file.
